Falling Towards The Sky
by Goodnames-alltaken
Summary: A New Problem has recently arisen inside the IMC, which regarded about the tensions between the pilots and Grunts, and how they were ready to murder one another. This story will revolve around the journey of a grunt through the war, and how he quickly arisen to become a hero in the war. What must he do to keep his team together, win the war, and to win her heart? Second Story!
1. Chapter 1

He brings places on the helmet as the visor moves over his eyes, the system calibrating to move sensors along with his iris. "Alright, check your weapons, we're heading out in two minutes" speaks the Spectre drone as the grunts begin to check their weapons, clicks from the weapons going off signaling the ending of 'safety' on the guns.

He flips the HCOG up as he briefly checks it with a light tug, ensuring it's placement as he lowers it down, ready to be thrown into the battle. "Alright, standard clear 'em out mission, make sure to support the pilots, they're going to be our main force, and make sure to spot out any enemy titans" speaks the lead soldier as he stepped forward before the cargo doors, the men nodding to him as the craft began to slow down.

"Here we are!" yells from the cockpit as the cargo doors open, the grunts inside beginning to jump out of the craft and landing onto the ground as they quickly began to assemble into their respective squads.

"Over here" orders his squad leader as he jogs over to his half-assembled squad, another craft hovering above as the main players were about to jump out.

"Here they are" mumbles the grunt next to him as they watch the eight pilots jump out of the craft, landing on the ground before them as they stood up calmly, all of them devoid of helmets as they had specially made glasses over their eyes.

"Mam, awaiting orders" salutes his squad leader to the blonde female who nods to him, smiling as usual as she checked her wrist briefly.

"I want your men to move into the center of the district and hold the building in the center, however I want your squad to flank from the left alongside JNPR pilots" orders the blonde, the four grunts nodding in turn as they followed the four other pilots down the street, breaking off the main battle company.

"How long until the titans are up and running?" asks Pyrrha as she checked her wrist, the display of her titan with a wrench over it with "_2 Minutes, 38 seconds_" displayed underneath.

"Incoming!" speaks the grunt squad leader as they quickly break into cover, half of the squad ducking behind a bus stop and the other pair standing behind a wall as the pilots broke off and used their thrust packs to send themselves into the building above.

"How come we don't get that shit?" asks the grunt next to him as the other grunt turned to him.

"Don't know Buck, let's quickly clear them out and regroup" speaks the soldier as he readied his carbine, cocking the chamber as the bullet loaded in.

"Take the first shot Lazer" teases Buck as he lifted up his smart pistol, his visor turning a different shade of blue.

"My pleasure" smiles Lazer as he peeked from the wall, beginning to take pot-shots at the enemy grunts who quickly crouch down and beginning to fire back, gun fire from the center district beginning to start as the battle carried out.

"They can't hit for shit" smiles Buck as his smart pistol begins to lock on the rounds, Buck waiting for atleast two locks per target before firing, the grunts dropping easily as he smirked.

"You have a fucking smart pistol asshole" smiles Lazer as he fired down at the enemy, one of the shots ending the life of an enemy grunt as he fell onto the ground, Lazer leaning back as a barrage of bullets slammed into the wall before them.

"Okay, that's true, but they still suck at aiming" smiles Buck as he fires another pair of rounds, hitting another grunt who falls from the shots.

"They don't even get any training dumbass" smiles Lazer as he peeked around the wall, another burst from his weapon nearing the last two grunts who stood before them.

Suddenly a gust of wind from above surprises them as their weapons aim up, however the orange-haired girl landing before them, holding onto her pink shotgun with a smile as she waved childishly "Hiho~".

"Uhh, hello?" replies Buck, unsure as he reloaded his smart pistol.

"Hello" replies Lazer before he peeks around the wall, a barrage of bullets slamming into the wall next to him once more.

"I'll get them!" smiles Nora as she suddenly gained a burst of speed, speeding onto the street as the final two grunts fired near her in an attempt to hit her, however the thunder of her pink shotgun alerts to the squad of grunts of the enemy's fall.

"Got 'em!" smiles Nora as she saluted jokingly at the squad, quickly hopping up and using her thrust pack to launch herself onto the roof and disappearing out of the squad's sight.

"Well... that was something" remarks the squad leader as his squad regroups, beginning to jog down the street once more.

"She's fast" remarks the other grunt as they turned the corner into an alley, a corridor to their right and a small wall before them that would lead to the centre of the district.

"Fast is an understatement" replies Lazer as he turns to his squad leader, "Over the wall? Or into the building?".

"Into the building, take point Lazer" replies his squad leader as the grunt raised his rifle, beginning to move into the corridor as his squad followed closely behind, the four members of the team moving up the stairs, heading for the third floor.

"Watch your corners" warns Buck as they step onto the third floor, gunfire from the centre of the district as they moved down the hall.

"Lazer, get to the window and provide support for the Spectres and pilots below, we'll be moving out, meet you back at deployment after the fight" speaks his squad leader as Lazer nods in turn, his squad leader and remaining members of his squad leaving him be as he opened into one of the rooms, looking out the window at the firefight below.

The pilots were flying all over the place as the white haired pilot and the red and black haired pilot ran on the building walls, shooting down to the massive company of enemy spectre's below, taking them out with ease.

"Where are the enemy pilots?" mumbles Lazer as he turns to the blonde pilot who was standing on the roof, firing down to the spectre's below with an amused smile as spectre's dropped like flies, the tenacity of the pilots overwhelming them.

Suddenly in the corner of his vision, a black haired pilot appears from the thin air, her cloak blinking in and out as her smart pistol fired at the company of spectre's, a few of the drones dropping onto the ground as she straffed through them.

He began to fire his carbine at the enemy spectre's, hitting them occassionally as the squads of grunts moved forward towards the enemy's line, ready to take them out. The last spectre of the enemy falls down as the grunts cheered in victory, however the pilots frowning as they all moved to the roofs, clearly aware of a bad situation moving in. The first titan for him to ever see finally appears from the street as yells of panic from the grunts below erupted, the enemy titan's chaingun going off as grunts fell quickly from the oncoming barrage of bullets, the titan beginning to reload as the final grunt in the centre of the district collapses, the titan's effectiveness in battle being shown as the pilots fleed, unable to handle the titan by themselves. He frowns as the titan stops at the centre of the district, three more enemy titans joining it as they scanned the buildings, looking for stragglers. He reached for Sidewinder that was strapped over his back, placing his carbine onto the bed of the small apartment room as he readied his weapon.

One of the enemy titan's lean into his window, searching through the room briefly as he hid next to the window, his breathing quiet and steady as he was ready to make a move. He was about to engage before the sound of the 40mm cannon going off surprises him, the titan that was leaning up against his window breaking away and engaging against the friendly titans moving in, the shots thundering through the district as the spectre's that entered the fray began to fire their archer's at the titans.

The red and black titan lunges forward as it slams into one of the enemy titans, the mechanical beasts letting out a huge crash as Ruby's titan leans back up, beginning to throw extremely powerful punches to the center of the enemy titan, breaking through the shields that was defending it. The enemy titan attempted to free itself repeatedly, punching back and trying to fire it's weapon, however Ruby's punching continues as she brought her titan's fist back, a large dent in the center of the titan's chest hinting to it's weakening.

The enemy titan's blue light was about to flicker on, hinting to a nuclear ejection before Ruby's Titan's fist breaks through, snatching the panicking enemy pilot out as he flailed in her arms, Ruby's titan launching him through a window with ease as the enemy titan collapsed onto the ground, most of it's major electrical components pulverized from the punch.

"Kyle, you there?" goes over his radio, drawing him away from the window as he pressed onto the device on his wrist.

"Still here, reading you loud and clear" replies Kyle as he looked out the window, the titans still going at it as the thunderous crashing continued on.

"You watching the battle?" goes over his radio, Kyle smiling as he was ready to reply.

"Oh yea, hell of a battle so far" smiles Kyle as he hears an audible chuckle over his radio, Kyle turning to face out the window as an enemy pilot flies through the glass, cracking through the wall before him as he shot the pilot with his carbine, ensuring his death.

"What was that?" goes over his radio.

"One of the pilots launched another fuck through the window, so I shot him" replies Kyle as he peeks out the window, the final enemy titan's nuclear reactor on it's back burning as it was nearing a nuclear ejection.

"Oh fuck, Nuclear Ejection, get away from the windows" warns his squad leader over the radio, Kyle quickly moving behind the wall as the explosion thunders out, the smoke filling into the room as he coughed, waving at the air to clear it.

"Everybody okay?" goes from one of the titan's microphones, Kyle continuing to cough as he began to leave the building, the sunlight managing to fade in through the thick smoke that obscured the centre of the district.

"Up and running" came from another titan as it lowered it's weapon, the spectre's and grunts beginning to flood into the centre of the district as the enemy shuttle in the distance began to leave the city, the company cheering in victory.

"Fuck yeah!" yelled one of the grunts as he raised his rifle into the air proudly, the titan's throwing their own fists into the air as the company cheered, the shuttles beginning to warp over the air as they were beginning to pick up the soldiers below.

"Alright, out of the titans" goes overheads from the massive shuttles designed to transport the titans, the pilots all hopping out as the shuttles began to collect the massive power houses, immediately warping away with the machines.

"Good work!" smiles Jaune as the group high-fived, ignoring the grunts who chatted behind them.

"Did you see what I did?" eagerly asked Ruby, bouncing up and down with excitement as her gear bounced along with her, making noise as some grunts look over.

"You mean the part where you pulled that sucker out of his own titan?" smiles Yang, Ruby nodding eagerly.

"Then I launched him into a building!" smiles Ruby as she pointed to the building to their left, showing where the shattered window was.

"That nuclear ejection kind of surprised me" speaks Jaune as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, some grunts walking past him.

"He got desperate enough" smiles Blake as she adjusted her holster on her left thigh, her smart pistol gleaming in the light of the sun above.

"Alright, the MCOR are retreating, good job fellas, come on home" goes overhead as one of the shuttles land onto the ground, the IMC grunts flooding in as they quickly filled the shuttle, the spectre's leaving the district, returning to their patrol of Angel City.

"Grunts didn't do shit, how come we didn't get a thanks?" frowns Yang as she crossed her arms, most of the group nodding save for Pyrrha, who seemed stoic about the statement.

"They have their jobs, and we have ours" speaks Pyrrha calmly.

"What's their job? Sitting around all day?" asks Blake sarcastically, some grunts peeking over.

"No, probably jerking off to us" jokes Yang, most of the ladies high-fiving as a few whispers go out through the grunts near them as the grunts continued to pack into the shuttles.

"No need to make fun of them, we used to be like them" speaks Pyrrha.

"She's right, we all used to be one of them" adds in Jaune, expressing his belief in Pyrrha's sensible response.

"We were better, and we were chosen to be pilots" frowns Weiss, "We are superior, and they know that".

"That doesn't give us the right to make fun of them" speaks Ren calmly.

"If they weren't useless, than we wouldn't be making fun of them" smiles Ruby in victory as the final squad of grunts packed into the shuttle, leaving the pilots and a lone grunt on the ground.

"Hey look, only one of them's left" teases Yang as she pointed to the lone grunt who stood back turned to them, paying them no heed.

"You think he heard us?" asks Nora as she turns to the group.

"Nah, he doesn't give a fuck" smiles Blake as the grunt continued to face away, his sidewinder strapped over his back, hinting to his role for a grunt.

"Looks like a heavy grunt" speaks Pyrrha.

"Heavy grunt?" asks Jaune, tilting his head in confusion.

"Not good enough to be a pilot, good enough to handle our weapons, so he is allowed to use anti-titan weapons" explains Weiss quickly, Jaune nodding as the group turned to the shuttle that touched down before the grunt, who quickly got in calmly, sitting alone as he settled his R-101C carbine on his seat inbetween his legs, looking away as the expert pilots settle into the ship, paying him no heed.

"Your titans look like they took some hits there, feel like getting it fixed any time soon?" asks Pyrrha to team RWBY.

"The grunts can handle it" smiles Yang as she shoots a look to the lone grunt who sat across from her, however his face still turned away, only a side of his face semi-visible.

"Yang, he's right here" frowns Blake as she nudges Yang, who giggles calmly.

"No please, don't let the prescence of a lower ranked soldier interrupt your chatter" speaks the grunt calmly, turning to face them with his cold brown eyes, his features more visible as the sunlight shined across one side of his face, Angel City still visible in the background.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to offend you" speaks Pyrrha, attempting to save the group trouble.

"Oh no, it doesn't offend me" replies the grunt, turning away as he faced out the window once more.

"Strange..." mumbles Ruby as she turns back to the group, the grunt paying them no heed once more as he stared blankly out the window.

"Alright, quiet, let's try not to piss him off" frowns Pyrrha as she nudges the members, the pilots becoming quiet as they looked to each other awkwardly occassionally.

"Hey, which ship?" asks the pilot from the cockpit, mumbling through the iron doors.

"The Centurion" replies Jaune, the ship beginning to move faster as it began their journey back onto their ship.

"That is your ship correct?" asks Pyrrha politely to Kyle, who turns to her stoicly.

"Correct" replies Kyle stoicly before he grabs his carbine, beginning to turn safety back on as he began to return his weapon to it's idle status.

"Right..." trails Pyrrha as she turns back to Yang, who's feet was kicked up comfortably on the seat next to the lone grunt.

"So..." trails Yang, eager to start a conversation as she turned to her fellow pilots.

"I heard that the MCOR managed to push the guys stationed in the Epsilon System back" speaks Pyrrha, Weiss nodding as she was aware of the topic.

"Correct, we lost a carrier from the conflict, and they now have it" adds in Weiss.

"Those fucks are really getting on my nerves, when will they just give up?" frowns Yang, getting annoyed at the mention of the MCOR.

"Jeez, no need to get angry, what did they do to you?" asks Blake sarcastically.

Yang simply frowned as she adjusted slightly, her feet bumping into the lone grunt lightly, however the grunt paying no attention as she looked at him.

"Alright, we're here" speaks the pilot as the ship touches down inside the massive battleship that hovered over the planet, the group moving out as the lone grunt simply grabbed his gear and stepped out, walking down the corridor opposite from the pilot's corridor.

"Got stuck with the fucks?" asks Buck as he places his left arm across Kyle's back, surprising him lightly.

"Yeah, still dissing about us like usual" sighs Kyle as they walked down the corridor, stepping past the MARVN's that walked about.

"Why do you even put up with them?" asks Buck as they walked into the locker rooms, the chatter from inside increasing in volume as Kyle stopped before his locker, unlocking it and opening it, grabbing the clothing inside.

"It's better than dealing with Sarge's crack jokes, and frankly the ladies aren't bad to look at" smirks Kyle as he pulled off his vest, storing it away.

"Well well, have eyes set on one of them?" smiles Buck, ready to tease his friend and teammate.

"Not yet" replies Kyle as he stored away his weapon, however keeping a holster on his left thigh that laid atop of his sweatpants, the grunt slipping on a grey tank top, revealing the dogtag that laid on his neck clearly.

"Planning for something physical?" asks Buck as he watched Kyle store away the final belongings before shutting the locker, turning to Buck.

"I might help with R&D about the titans, looks like they have their hands full from what I saw" replies Kyle as he began to walk out, Buck following behind.

"You'll be helping the stupid pilots fix their damn mech up?" asks Buck, "Why not come by the range? We'll be popping some shots".

"Nah, it's beneficial for everyone if the titans are up and running as fast as possible" explains Kyle as Buck nodded before breaking off. He passes through the plain white corridors, giving a nod of greeting to any executives of the Hammond Robotics that he walked past to signal his compliance to them. He walks into R&D, walking down the long hallway while looking through the glass, watching as the titans are prepared to be repaired and receive the maintenance it requires.

"Here to help?" asks one of the R&D techies as he turns around to face Kyle, who nods as he stops before him. "You can help with the second crew repair RWBY company's titans, expect them to give you a specific one" replies the R&D techie, pointing to the maintenance crew gearing up inside the Titan hanger.

"Alright, wilco" stoicly speaks Kyle before he walks into the massive hangar, the commotion of machinery and what not echoing through the massive room.

"Hey Wasser, here to help!?" yells the mechanic in orange as he beckons Kyle over.

"You know it!" replies Kyle as he catches the torch that was thrown to him.

"Good! You're going to repair Ember Celica with Bakowski here" speaks the orange mechanic as he pats a red mechanic's back.

"Come on! She's gonna need some new paneling and some electronic maintenance" speaks Bakowski as he lifts up his tool box, beckoning Kyle to follow as they walked past the massive titans, looking for the specific symbol that marked Ember Celica.

"There she is" points out Kyle as he points to the titan with the flaming heart like symbol encrested in the center of it's chest, Bakowski nodding as they headed for it.

"Hey Bakowski! R&D's bitching about that computer again! Feel like getting that fixed?" yelled a mechanic from Crescent Rose as he lifted up his welding mask, looking down to them from the titan's shoulder.

"Nah! I got maintenance on one of the pilot's titan! Get John to deal with it!" yells Bakowski in turn, the mechanic above nodding before he turned back to welding on the panels.

"Alright, hand me the welding torch, I'm going to deal with the damn panels on the shoulder, they're dented to hell" sighs Bakowski, Kyle placing the torch into his hand before he receives a different device.

"The fuck is this?" asks Kyle as he held it up, a strange pistol-like weapon in his hands.

"Get into the cockpit and hook it up with the OS, it'll perform system checks, and if it finds anything, it'll tell you how to deal with it" replies Bakowski as he stepped onto one of the lifts, the doors closing as he went further up, leaving Kyle at the foot of the titan.

"Great"

**10 Minutes Later**

He finally climbs to the cockpit, stepping on as he began to wire in his device with the Titan's operating system, Ember Celica's cockpit turning green upon introduction of the device. "Maintenance device inserted, would you like to perform a system check?" speaks the OS, Kyle turning in surprise.

"OS, please begin system check" orders Kyle, the device's screen beginning to show information on each of the titan's capabilities at the moment, the estimated time for completion being 3 minutes.

"Hey Bakowski? Who the fucks in the cockpit!?" yells a feminine voice from below, Kyle peeking over to see the busty blonde pilot standing below, looking up past him.

"It's one of the grunts! Said he was willing to help!" yells Bakowski from above, Kyle listening closely as he still waited for the system check to complete.

"They actually do stuff?" yells from below, Kyle leting out a sigh about the staff's belief that grunts were useless military personnel.

"This one does!" replies from above.

"System Check finished in 1 minute" speaks the OS, the system check nearing completion.

"He better not fuck with anything!" yells from below once more.

"Oh what's the worse he can do?" yells from above, the device that was connected to the titan's OS letting out a beep to signal it's completion of the scan.

"Let's see..." mumbles Kyle as he leans over, beginning to read through.

"_One Problem Detected in OS"_ was displayed in red on the screen of the device, the man popping open the detailed description of the problem.

"_OS, Version 4.53, one faulty detected, Automatic Friendly-Enemy display recognition system is damaged, require rewire. _

_If Problem is not solved – Significant increase in cross-fire and friendly fire, immediate repair required._

_Best Method of Repair – Double check of wiring in the OS system._

_Additional Check Ups Required – Nuclear Reactor check, OS operating system check, repaneling of damage_" displayed onto the screen, the grunt reading through the display briefly.

"Is he even alive in there?" yells from below, the sound of the welding suddenly stopping.

"Let me check! Hey Lazer, you alive in there?" yells Bakowski from above.

"Still here and present!" replies the grunt as he pops his head out of the cockpit, looking up to Bakowski.

"Any problems with the OS?" asks Bakowski as he brought down his welding mask, about to continue.

"Yeah, looks like the Friendly display is down, I'm going to have to check the wiring" replies Lazer as his head pops back into the cockpit, the welding above continuing on as the sparks continued to fall down.

"Let's see..." trails the grunt as he climbs deeper into the titan, the heat inside increasing the deeper he went in.

"There we are" sighs the grunt as he climbs over carefully, opening the OS motherboard component to show several wires out of place, hinting to it's damage.

"This can't be too tough" smiles the grunt as he began to place the wires into their respective receivers, a spark occassionally flying out when a wire is reconnected properly. He was beginning to sweat as the heat inside was getting to him, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he quickly worked the motherboard, ensuring that it would be combat-ready by the end of the maintenance.

The final wire is placed into it's receiver, and a massive surge of power sparks out, surprising the grunt as he jerked back, however quickly smiling as he locked the motherboard in correctly, beginning to climb back to the cockpit. The sound of footsteps on the metal hinted to the prescence of somebody in the cockpit.

"Who can that be...?" quietly trails the grunt as he climbed upwards, bringing his right hand onto the cockpit ground as he began to pull himself up, however his movements stopping as he looked up, meeting the eyes of the pilot that stood above him.

"What were you doing in there dipshit?" asks Yang as she lowers down, facing the grunt who in turn, pulls himself back out from the deep and complicated interior of the titan, some grease stained onto his left arm as sweat beaded down off him.

"Fixing your goddamn motherboard" replies the grunt as he walked out of the cockpit, standing onto the cockpit door that was laid out forward to allow him to step on.

"Wait a second aren't you that?" trails Yang as she points at him calmly, stepping forward.

"Yes, the grunt who gave no fucks on the dropship" replies the grunt, hinting some annoyance when talking with a pilot as he looked up, "Hey! Bakowski! Want me to check the reactor?".

"Yeah! Go take a look! Careful though! Fall in and that suckers going to kill you!" yells Bakowski from above, his voice raising a little louder compared to the sound of the welding, the grunt beginning to climb upwards once more.

"Where do you think your going?" asks Yang as she looked up to him, the grunt facing down to meet her eyes once more.

"Going to look at your reactor" smirks the grunt before he continued to climb upwards, Yang frowning harder than before.

"Who gave you the rights to do that?" asks Yang, smirking to herself.

"Me... Like you pilots would check it yourselves" smirks the grunt in turn, Yang letting out a annoyed sigh as she turned to look down to her sister, who still stood below.

"Yanng~ how much longer?" groaned Ruby from below.

"Come up here Ruby!" yells Yang in turn as the girl sighs, walking over to the lift and hitting the button to raise herself to the top.

" Excuse me" speaks the grunt as he brushes past Ruby.

"Excuse yourself" frowns Ruby as she jumped down, landing next to her sister as she stands tall, "Why'd you want me to come up here?".

"I wanted you to..." trails Yang as she peeks up, Bakowski paying no heed as the grunt was too busy checking the reactor to care.

"Wanted me to?" asks Ruby, tilting her head in confusion.

"I wanted you to spy on them" replies Yang confidently as she leans back, however her sister's head still tilted in confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that?" asks Ruby.

"I just want you too" replies Yang with a smirk.

"And what do I get out of this?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"A few boxes of cookies, so how about it?" asks Yang, smirking as she already knew the answer.

"Consider it done!" eagerly speaks Ruby before she began to quickly climb to the head of the titan.

"Fuck me, Bakowski, one of the rods are out of place" frowns the grunt as he noticed the rod's displacement.

"Well put it in place" replies Bakowski, lifting up his welding mask.

"Just stick my arm in?" asks the grunt, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's how we do it" smiles Bakowski as he brings his welding mask down once more, continuing to secure the new panel onto the titan.

"Here goes nothing" mumbles the grunt before he shoots his arm in, his hand grasping onto the burning metal as he quickly forces it into place, a loud metal click sounding out as it was secured.

"Fuck my arm!" groans the grunt as he shoves his arm back out, a burning sensation on his hand as a red imprint of the rod was visible in his palm.

"Did I forget to mention it's burning hot?" smiles Bakowski from underneath his welding mask, still continuing to secure the panel in.

"Your an asshole" smiles the grunt as he shuts the reactor entrance, securing it before standing up, turning back to Bakowski, "Anything else?".

"Get another torch and help me with this damn panel" frowns Bakowski as he points to the elevator, the grunt brushing past Ruby once more as he headed out to retrieve another welding torch.

**3 Hours Later, On Ember Celica's Left Shoulder**

"Fucking Finally" sighs Bakowski as he lifted his welding mask up exhaustingly, his helper doing the same below.

"That took fucking forever!" groans the grunt from below as he began to climb back up, suffering from fatigue.

"Good job fellas" sighs Ruby as she stands up, bored out of her mind from watching the two weld for the past three hours.

"Yea, thanks" sarcastically speaks the grunt as he walks past her, his shirt stained with splotches of grease and sweat as he and Bakowski headed out, ready for a meal.

"What's in the cafeteria anyways?" asks Bakowski as they walk out of the lift, sweat still beading down their arms.

"Shit, shit and more shit" sighs the grunt as he took a sniff of his own armpit, "Goddamn that reeks".

"Use deodorant" jokes Bakowski, the two letting out a light chuckle as they walk through the halls, the MARVNs in the halls paying no heed as they shuffled past.

"I'm going to have to" replies the grunt as they walk into the locker rooms, stopping before their personal lockers as they were briefly beginning to get out of their sweaty and stained wear.

"Got any deod?" asks Bakowski as he turns his head, receiving a nod as the grunt sprayed himself briefly before throwing the can to Bakowski, who quickly gives a spray before throwing it back.

"Pilots are not fun to talk to, I tell you that much right now" sighs the grunt as he slips off the stained shirt, beginning to slip on his military digital fatigues.

"They don't think we're worth much" sighs Bakowski as he shuts his locker, already changed.

"They're dicks to us" sighs the grunt as he shuts his locker, moving out of the armory with his comrade, heading for the cafeteria.

"Fuck, at this rate I think we'll end up at the pilot's table" frowns Bakowski, clearly not fond of the pilots.

"Fuck me" groans the grunt as they open the doors into the busy cafeteria, the loud clinks of utensils and the chatter increasing in volume as they joined the line to get their food.

"Looks like your right, the only seats left are with the assholes" sighs the grunt as they received their food, beginning to head out.

"Don't make eye contact" smiles Bakowski as they settle down at the far end of the table, paying the pilots no heed.

"Hey look, it's that grunt again" whispers Nora as she points over to the grunt who was talking with the Titan Mechanic.

"So?" asks Ren, not caring about the grunt's existence.

"This has been weird" speaks Yang as she rubbed her chin, "First on the ship, then at my titan, and now at my table in the cafeteria" mumbles Yang.

"Whacha thinking?" smiles Ruby as she leans over.

"This is weird~" trails Yang before she turns to Pyrrha, who seemed to be smiling.

"Why not talk to him?" smirks Pyrrha, teasing Yang.

"He's kind of not fond of us" mumbles Ruby as she poked her fingers together.

"That doesn't mean he'll hate you right away" speaks Jaune, attempting to join in with Pyrrha.

"No, he definitely doesn't like us" replies Weiss, catching one of his glares.

"What's with the grunts hating us?" frowns Nora, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Attitude" simply spoke Ren before he took another bite of his food.

"What about attitude?" asks Weiss with a frown, "We're perfectly fine as we are, they just don't understand".

"That attitude" sighs Ren.

"Well who cares? They're just grunts after all" speaks Yang "They're just there to take bullets and die for us".

"I mean, who cares if we don't have grunts? All we need are the titans, right?" asks Ruby, receiving nods from the group.

"So I say fuck them" smiles Yang, leaning back.

"No one cares if they die, they're expendable" speaks Blake.

"Expendable" utters Pyrrha, engraving it into her mind as she silently continued her food, however occassionally peeking over to the grunt and mechanic who silently ate their food.

"Well...I'm done" announces Ruby as she settles her utensils onto her plate.

"I'm done, and the grunts haven't even finished" smirks Yang.

"Just shows how inferior they are" joins in Weiss.

"Hey, I don't like that attitude" frowns the grunt as he finally spoke, slamming his left fist onto the table as the group turned to him in surprise.

"And what'll you do about it?" asks Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do nothing" replies the grunt, "Maybe you'll all learn a lesson when there's nobody to repair your titans".

"We can do that ourselves" frowns Weiss, crossing her arms as she retaliated against the grunt.

"And who'll be there to support you in battle?" asks the mechanic, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We can handle ourselves" replies Ruby.

"What if they rodeo on your titans?" asks the grunt, settling his utensils onto the plate.

"Then we can help each other fight them off" frowns Pyrrha.

"And who is going to launch your titans back to battle if you call for it?" asks the mechanic, raising an eyebrow once more.

"We can set up an automatic system" frowns Weiss ocne more.

"Who is going to stock your weapon? Who's going to fight by your side? Who's going to pat you on the back and say 'Good Job' at the end of it all?" frowns the grunt, standing up as the grunts in the cafeteria was watching the argument.

"We can handle ourselves, we don't need anybody to fight alongside us, and we can pat each other's back if it comes to it" frowns Yang as she too, stood up, facing against the grunt.

"Name us one thing we would need you to do?" asks Weiss as she stands up, making her anger clear.

"I can't say anything, because even if I do say something, you goddamn pilots are too thick in the head to accept it... and until you learn to treat us like a friend, I'm not sure if we're allies or foe" frowns the grunt in finale as he grabbed his plate and cup, walking away from the table with the mechanic as the other grunts silently watched.

"Fucking asshole" speaks Blake as the grunt left the cafeteria, the other grunts turning to one another as they whispered quietly. 

"Well... that was something" speaks Jaune as he looked up to them, the three ladies sitting back down in anger.

"I didn't think I'd see the day a grunt would stand against a pilot" speaks Ren as he took a sip of his water, turning to the ladies, "Now that he's shown you his view, what do you have to say?".

"He's a dick" starts Ruby.

"Dumbass" speaks Blake.

"Asshole" speaks Yang.

"Self-Centered" finishes Pyrrha.

"That's the things we say about you!" yells one of the grunts watching the group, standing up.

"Oh shut the fuck up, please" groans Yang sarcastically as she flips him off, the grunt frowning as he sat back down.

"Alright, can it" frowns the executive of Hammond Robotics, "You'll all be sent down to some community to clear out MCOR, apparently there are veins of resources that we can use underneath it, but we need to clear them out first".

"Yippie Ki fucking Yay"

**The Following Day, On the Grunt Dropships**

"Alright, we're closing into the deployment" speaks his squad leader as the dropship began to slowdown, signaling to their approach to the surface of the planet.

"The objective?" asks Buck as he readied his weapon, turning 'safety' off.

"Support the pilots, make sure to keep their titans up and running, our squad are going to be following Captain Long's Titan into battle" explains his squad leader, the grunt sighing as he was aware of who she was.

"Well fuck" frowns Buck as he flipped the HCOG up, bringing his visor down over his eyes as the HUD display system began to calibrate to focus on his pupil.

"Alright, ready up" orders his squad leader, the clicks of the weapons going off.

"Kyle, grab the sidewinder, I'm expecting you to support the titans more than us" speaks Buck, the grunt grabbing the weapon as he strapped it over his back.

"Alright, here we are" comes from the cockpit, the ship coming to a halt as the cargo door opens, the grunts jumping out one-by-one before they begin to quickly assemble on the ground.

The pilots sprinted past the squad as they reorganized themselves, following after the blonde warrior who was sprinting away before them.

"Goddamn she can run" frowns Buck as he struggled ot keep up, the weight of his rifle holding him down.

"She's a pilot for a reason" replies his squad leader with a smirk, continuing to chase after the blonde.

"Well shit" frowns the grunt in the back as he saw the spectres and enemy grunts duck into cover, a massive gunfigth about to start.

"Under that wall, right now!" yells his squad leader as they roll behind the raised wall of the street that had been shattered, the bullets beginning to fly through the air as the teams clashed.

"On the left, on the left!" repeats Buck as he points to the left, the squad leader beginning to engage against the enemy squad with his charge rifle at the squad as they quickly ducked into cover, except for one unlucky grunt who had taken the full blow, his body flying back from the impact of the round.

"Get low" calmly speaks the squad leader as the squad's head lowers, the bullets beginning to spray over their area.

"Grenade out" calmly speaks Buck as he pulls the pin, tossing the explosive at the enemy as the explosion rocks out shrapnel shooting out from the explosion as pieces of shrapnel burrow into the men and robots caught in their path.

"Where the fuck are the pilots?" frowns Kyle as he searched about, before he spots a lone enemy pilot crouched on the roof of a destroyed building, the Longbow-DMR rifle leveling onto his squad, "GET THE FUCK DOWN".

Three of the squad members ducked low, the shot ringing out as the squad leader stumbled back, holding his chest as blood poured out of his mouth, "Fuck m-me" gurgled the squad leader as he fell onto his knees, clenching his chest in pain as he was dieing.

"Sarge's hit!" yells Jim, the medic of the squad as he pulls Sarge under cover, attempting to treat the wounds as the firefight continued.

"They fucking got him Kyle! They fucking got him!" angrily yelled Buck as he grabbed Kyle's shoulder, tugging on him in anger and confusion as the grunt looked equally confused.

"Buck, stay here and watch Jim, and try to help Sarge, I'm going after the fuck" frowns Kyle as he was about to leg it, however another round from the DMR slamming into the pavement before him causing him to stay low, "That fuck has us pinned down!".

"T-throw m-my a-arc" gurgles the squad leader as he grabbed his arc grenade, holding it out in his bloody hand as Buck takes it.

"I'll throw it at him, you run as soon as I throw, got it?" asks Buck, Kyle nodding as he was ready to leg it into the centre of the firefight.

"Go!" yells Buck as he lobs the grenade at a perfect arch towards the pilot, who looked at the grenade in surprise as the determinned grunt mantles out of cover, beginning to dash into the centre of the gunfire as bullets flied around him.

"Fucking Marvins can't hit the enemy spectres for shit" smiled Kyle as he sprinted through the center of the conflict, the bullets rinkling past him. The enemy spectre's AI attempts to create a designated firing line for the spectre to fire down, however Kyle's speed and the constant bullets rinkling around it confusing the AI as it attempted to confirm Kyle's location. The enemy pilot fled away from the edge as Kyle threw a grenade up onto the roof, running into the empty building as the explosion aboves rocks some dust from it's location.

"Come on down" tiredly speaks Kyle as he his carbine scanned through the room, the sound of hurried footsteps hinting to the enemy prescence. Suddenly the enemy pilot runs in from the side, Kyle firing his weapon, hitting the pilot twice before the pilot jump kicks the gun out of his hand, Kyle moving in the direction of the hit as he pulled out his Hammond pistol, firing it as the barrel landed against the pilot's head, the red and pink matter spilling out from the round as the visor that covered over the pilot's eyes shatters, sending small shards of glass through the air.

Suddenly his radio goes off, "Wasser this is Blisk, good job on taking out the enemy pilot" reads over his radio, Kyle startled by the sudden voice as he turned his head.

"Of course sir, it's my duty" replies Kyle calmly to remain professional.

"Keep up the good work, however move back and join your squad, Blisk out" finally transmitted through his radio before it falls silent, Kyle bending down to snatch the dog tags of the dead enemy pilot, stuffing the necklace away before sprinting back out of the building, ignoring the explosions and titans firing nearby as he dived into cover.

"Did you get him?" asks Buck as he turns to Kyle, the bullets flying over their heads as the ocassional round from the titan's behind them shot about.

"I got the fuck" replies Kyle calmly before he grimaces and turns to the corpse next to Buck, "He didn't make it did he?".

"He's gone" sighs Buck before he cocks back the chamber of his carbine, "Let's focus on the mission".

"Who's leading the squad?" asks Jim, crouching over, his uniform stained with some blood.

"I say Kyle leads us for the rest of the mission" speaks Buck, the two nodding to each other as they face Kyle, "What are your orders sir?".

Kyle looked to the corpse one final time before he removes the dog tags from his once leading officer, and his former friend's neck, placing it away as he turned to his now followers. He knew he had to bring them through this mission before they receive a new commanding officer, "Alright, you two will help support the pilots that are up against the titans behind us right now, I'll be breaking off to support our primary titan" quickly speaks Kyle, Buck and Jim nodding as they began to engage, joining the massive firefight as chunks of road and scraps of titan's littered around from explosions.

"Alright, just look for the nevermind..." mumbled Kyle as he ran away from the large conflict, finding the titan with the familiar burning heart symbol encrested in it's chest running about, Kyle quickly sprinting along behind it, his weapon loaded with a fresh magazine as he was ready to support the titan.

"I don't think you can do much" speaks the blonde over the large titan's voice system, Kyle running a little ahead as he calmly replied.

"You think, but little do you know" replies Kyle as he leaded her forward, Yang's titan following closely, holding onto it's 40mm cannon tightly as it marched behind the grunt who leaded it. Suddenly a massive screech from ahead surprises them as an enemy Stryder class titan lunges onto the street, beginning to engage Ember Celica and ignoring the grunt who ducked out of the way.

Yang's 40mm cannon went off in three-round bursts, the fire-rate helping her maintain a dominance over the enemy stryder titan as her weapon chipped away at the enemy titan's shield, however a squad of enemy militia units holding Archer rockets run in, however the lone grunt on the ground proving his use as he immediately engaged against them, dropping most of them by the time he had to reload.

Ember Celica fires a massive barrage of rockets, the enemy stryder expertly bringing up it's vortex shield as the missiles freeze in the air, the enemy titan holding onto atleast 23 missiles from her barrage, suspending them in it's shield. "Careful!" yelled the grunt, however Ember Celica's shields shutting down as the barrage intended for the enemy was launched back at her own titan, the automatic shields flickering off as she continued to engage the enemy strider.

The enemy stryder launched forward as the impact knocks Ember Celica backwards, causing Ember Celica to leave a large gash along the road as it skidded back, however Ember Celica continuing to fire as the Stryder's nuclear core began to let out smoke, signaling the damage she was making.

Suddenly a small barrage of micro-missiles slammed into the side of the stryder, causing it to stumble to the side as the grunt began to reload Sidewinder, Yang's titan taking the moment of confusion to slam into the stryder, knocking it back as the nuclear core letted out a small fire, Yang beginning to slam the metal fist into the centre of it's chest as the fire raged harder than the last with each hit. Soon she breaks through as the Titan's fire had grown too massive, it's legs catching on fire as the electrical components catched fire, her fist grabbing onto the pilot inside as she pulled him out, the pilot shooting the B3 at the cockpit, cracking the glass slightly before her fist crushes his body, the blood and organs splattering out as she dropped him back onto the ground.

"Good work" speaks Kyle as he nods to the titan, who follows him.

"_**He might not be as bad as I thought**_" mentally noted Yang as she followed her guide, the soldier showing his ability to sustain himself as he single-handedly deal with any militia units or any stray spectres.

"We have a titan ahead, want to get him?" asks Kyle over the radio, Yang's titan giving a thumbs up in turn.

"Alright, aim for the nuclear core on the back of it's head, just slam it with everything you've got" speaks Kyle as he brought out Sidewinder, Yang's titan beginning to level all of it's ranged weapons on the core.

"Go ahead".

As soon as she heard the two words, she ripped loose of her ammunition, the rounds slamming into the core as the shield went down quickly, the bullets slamming into the core as the core began to smoke, shortly catching a small fire as the enemy titan turned around in surprise, however a clip from Sidewinder keeping it down as the fire increased in intensity, Yang's titan moving over before punching the centre of it's chest, aiming for the cockpit.

"Get him!" yells Kyle from behind as Yang continued to punch the titan extensively, soon breaking through as her fist crushed the pilot inside his titan, the massive beast collapsing before exploding, releasing a nuclear ejection as the blood rained into the sky.

"Great work!" yelled Kyle as he threw his fist into the air, proud of their collaboration in eliminating two enemy titans.

"This is Blisk, the enemy is beginning to retreat, ensure that the pilots do not leave alive" goes over the duo's radio.

"This is Ember Celica, I read you Blisk" replies Yang over her radio as a small display of the commander popped into the corner of her HUD.

"This is Wasser, I copy" replies Kyle as he nodded, the display of his commander moving to the upper right corner of his HUD as Kyle sprinted off to the new marker placed on his HUD.

"Well, looks like this is a job for the pilots" smirks Kyle over the radio to Yang, who was running along behind him.

"Maybe I'll let you in on some of the action" smirks Yang as she swipes low, grabbing him in her hands as he gave a surprised look before letting out a chuckle.

"Put me on the roof and I'll be good" smiles Kyle as Yang chuckled inside her cockpit, running to the destroyed building. Yang settles the grunt onto the roof as she stood guard at the building, looking around for any stragglers.

"I don't think so" smiles Yang as her 40mm cannon goes over, annihilating a lone pilot into chunks of red and white as the organs spilled everywhere.

"Holy shit!" goes over her radio as she smirked in confidence, the grunt nodding from the roof as he had seen her completely pulverized the pilot.

Suddenly he was shot in the back, however his ballistic vest absorbing the impact as he fell forward, Yang's titan turning around as another burst from the 40mm cannon rings out, another pilot becoming nothing more than a red slurry on the roof as the grunt struggled back onto his feet, not wounded but winded from the bullet. "Still up and running" sighs Kyle as he suddenly raised his carbine, taking a few shots before bringing the gun back down, "One more down".

"This is Blisk, our readings say that enemy activity in the area has ceased, good work and head on home".

"Copy Blisk" sighs Kyle before he sighs, jumping off the roof with ease as his exoskeleton legs protect him from the high fall, Kyle walking along as Yang left her titan, jumping onto the ground with ease as she turned to him.

"Your not bad, how come you aren't a pilot?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"Not sure, they said I don't have enough 'experience' to pilot a titan" shrugged Kyle carelessly before he began to walk to the centre of the warzone, Yang following behind her new acquaintance.

"So..." trails Yang as they silently walked along.

"My squad leader's dead" sighs Kyle as he removed his helmet, placing it under one of his arms as he walked along.

"Tough luck" shrugs Yang as she picked up the pace to match his walking speed, now walking alongside him.

"Let me ask you a question here" speaks Kyle as he turns to the blonde, who nodded to him calmly.

"What's the question?" asks Yang, moving closer to him.

"Tell me, why do you pilots treat us grunts like we are not worth anything?" asks Kyle, suddenly stopping as she turned to face him.

"We were all trained and taught about how we are superior to you, if you have a problem with how we act, you'll have to take it up with command" frowns Yang before she continues to walk forward. 

"Who says you have to act like how they taught you?" asks Kyle as he walks alongside her, desiring to find a solution to the tensions between the pilots and grunts.

"It's a personal problem" frowns Yang, "I don't appreciate you budging in on things that don't concern you".

"It does concern me" frowns Kyle in turn as they stop at the pick up point, ignoring the grunts and other pilots around them.

"How does it concern you?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she crosses her arms.

"It concerns the entire company for gods sake, at this rate grunts and pilots are going to wage a full on war against each other" frowns Kyle, making himself clear as Yang was unable to respond.

"Just shut up" frowns Yang before she walks away from him, having talked to him enough.

"Looks like this might be tougher than I thought"


	2. To Make A Solution

The grunt sighed as the blonde pilot joined the other pilots, the grunt returning to his broken squad once more, the two soldiers standing over the bodybag. "Who's going to lead us now?" asks Buck, unsure at this point as he turned to the grunt, who calmly stood over the body.

"I don't know Buck, I really don't" replies Jim as he frowned, turning to the approaching grunt, "Who's going to lead us?".

"I'm not sure" replies the grunt as he shrugged, turning over his shoulder to peek at the pilots who silently talked with one another, paying the grunts no heed.

"Why did it have to be him?" asks Buck as he lowered down, looking over the body of his former captain.

"I got the prick if it makes you feel any better" sighs the grunt as he turned around, back to them, "This goddamn pilot and grunt ordeals already becoming bullshit".

"You just figured that out?" frowns Jim as he walks beside the grunt, "Those assholes" starts Jim as he points at the pilots "Think we're lower then them, and we don't like that shit dude".

"No one does Jim, that's the problem" grimaces the grunt before the dropship lands onto the ground before them, the squad and pilots packing in quickly.

There was no talking besides from awkward coughs and awkward glances to one another, the grunts remaining quiet as the occassional whisper breaks from the pilots. "Who's going to tell Sarge's wife?" suddenly asks Buck as he turns to his two squadmates.

"I'll get around to it" sighs the grunt next to the door as he turned to face his squad.

"What are you even going to say to her?" asks Jim as he peers over, the pilots watching the conversation.

"I don't know Jim, I'll come up with something" replies the grunt as he frowned.

"You know she's going to freak out" speaks Buck as he looked to his temporary squad leader.

"I know, I just... give me a minute" frowns the grunt as he rested his face in his hands, looking down to the floor of the craft.

"Okay fine, just... when will you call her?" asks Buck.

"Probably tonight, maybe after dinner" sighs the grunt as he brought his head out of his hand, turning to his squad.

"Just make sure you be gentle, you know she's going to freak out" speaks Jim, the grunt nodding in turn as he looked out the glass, looking out into the stars.

"What's all this about exactly?" asks Weiss, curious of the talk.

"It's our squad leader" sighs Buck as he turns to Kyle, expecting him to finish.

"Our squad leader died and well, he was married so we have to tell his wife" sighs Kyle as he frowned, Weiss nodding as she turned away.

"Why do you pilots care?" asks Jim with a frown, showing his hatred of pilots.

"Hey, no need to be a dick about it" frowns Yang as she flipped Jim off, the two grunts next to him shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Fuck you! You guys think you're so special aren't ya?" boomed Jim as he stood up, his temper appearing.

"Well you wouldn't know asshole" smirked Blake as she looked away, not caring about the grunt.

"This is the type of shit we put up with everyday! Constant bickering about how inferior we are compared to you!" retaliated Jim as he took a step forward, standing a few inches away from the line of pilots.

"Well maybe if you guys aren't so fucking useless!" flares Yang as she stood up, standing slightly taller than the grunt as he looked up to her.

"Useless? Without us you wouldn't have your goddamn toys to play with!" frowns Jim as he stood onto his toes, matching eye level with Yang as the two winded their arms back, ready to pounce at each other.

"You two, settle down, and shut the fuck up" frowns the squad leader of the grunts as he stood up, pulling Jim into his seat as he stared Yang down, the pilot frowning as she sat back down.

"Asshole" mumbles Yang as she crossed her arms, looking out the glass.

"Bitch" mumbles Jim in turn, their eyes locking in hatred as they were ready to lunge forward and kill each other.

"What did you say?" asks Yang as she tilted her head quizzingly.

"I said, Bitch" smirked Jim as he stood up, stepping forward.

"I thought so..." trails Yang before she suddenly lunges forward, the grunt and pilot going at it as fists flew at one another.

"Hey break it up!" yells Buck as he stepped up, about to seperate the two before Blake punches him, "What the fuck was that for?".

"Don't touch her!" flared Blake as Buck began to throw fists, a full on fight breaking out.

"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled Jim as he landed his fist across Yang's face, however the blonde showing her tenacity as she retaliated with a powerful hook.

"Alright break it up already" frowns the grunt who remained seated as he reached for the Hammond on his holster, ready to shoot.

"Get this bitch!" yells Jim as he shoved Yang backwards, the blonde landing onto the ground as he angrily stomped over, ready to finish her.

"Jim you better stay back" frowns his squad leader as he stands up, bringing an arm across his chest in an attempt to hold him back.

"This _Bitch_ just hit me! Do you think I'm going to let her walk away with that?" asks Jim, his anger flared as he turned to the blonde who looked up to them in surprise.

"Do you think killing her is going to help?" asks his squad leader sensibly before he peers over Jim's shoulder, "You two break it up".

"She's fucking mental!" yelled Buck as he struggled to keep Blake off him, her arms barely missing his face as she had pinned him to the ground.

"You asshole!" yelled Blake as she continued to swipe at Buck, who had kept her above him out of her arms reach.

"Off him, now" frowns Kyle as he looked over, his gun in hand.

"She's not going to listen! Shove her off!" yelled Buck as he continued to keep Blake out of arms reach.

"Get away from me!" yelled Blake as she was shoved off, Buck being helped onto his feet, however Jim and Yang going at it again as the fists flew once more.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" groans the grunt's squad leader as he placed his head into his hands, shaking his head in disapproval as he walked over, Yang pinning Jim to the ground as she continued to punch him senseless.

"Ass! Hole!" yelled Yang as she continued to punch the poor grunt against the metal ground of the craft, the other pilots watching silently as she continued on.

"Umm... Yang?" trails Ruby, however Yang not turning to her as she continued to punch Jim, his nose already beginning to bleed as she pulled her fist back, blood on her knuckles.

"Stop it" frowns the grunt's squad leader as he grabs her from behind in a choke hold, pulling her up and back as she struggled against him, however his arm's positioning giving him an advantage as he held her easily, soon the blonde going limp as she had given up her struggles.

"The fuck's going on back there?" mumbles from the cockpit, Jim settling into his seat as he held his nose to stem the bleeding.

"None of your business, just ignore what's happening" was the response as the metal door clicks to signal the door being locked.

"She broke my nose!" complained Jim as he held his nose in pain, the blood flow not slowing down as it flowed out.

"You asked for it" retaliates Yang before she attempts to break from his grasp once more, however going limp again as his grasp only tightened, "Let me go".

"No" replies the grunt that held her back, "Last thing I need is you and him going at it again" as he moved back, pushing himself against the wall as he held the blonde against her will.

"Let go of my sister!" frowns Ruby as she stood up, standing before them as Yang smiled to her sister, however the grunt still frowning.

"And have her beat my squad? I don't think so" frowns the grunt in turn as he shifts slightly, allowing Yang to move a little more.

"I'm not going to beat your squad" frowns Yang as she looked over her shoulder, her lilac eyes meeting his brown ones as they stared each other down.

"If you touch anyone of them again, you'll be leaving this ship in a bodybag" threatens the grunt finally as he releases his grasp of her, Yang exercising her shoulders lightly before settling down in the seat, the grunt doing the same as they shared awkward glances occassionally.

"My fucking nose" groans Jim as the ship touches down in the hanger, the doors opening as the grunts flooded out in their squad, Buck holding Jim's hankerchief to his nose as they walked along, the squad leader holding onto all of their equipment with ease.

"You shouldn't have punched her" sighs Buck as he helped Jim along, walking through the corridors and passing a few MARVNs that stood on guard.

"How come you let the bitch get away with it?" asks Jim as he peers over to his squad leader.

"I don't think punching her is going to solve anything either" frowns Kyle as they walked into the locker room.

"Are you sure you didn't punch her because of something else?" coyly smiles Buck as he breaks away from Jim, beginning to remove his combat gear.

"Maybe he's got a little something for her" teased Jim as he began to remove his own combat gear.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you just got your nose broken by a lady" retaliates Kyle as he dropped their equipment, beginning to pull of his vest that had saved his life.

"Ooo~ He does have something for her" teased Buck as he entered one of the showers, turning the water on as it rained onto him.

"What's next? Banging?" teased Jim as he walked into another shower.

"You tell me"

**5 Hours Later, Titan Hangars**

"Damn she took a beating" frowns Bakowski as he looked over the titan, massive holes riddled along as dents also riddled the titan, "This is going to suck ass".

"What do I do?" asks the usual grunt assistant as he looked to he nuclear core, "Check the core?".

"Damn right, I'll get started with the panels, just make sure to check the OS after the core" explained Bakowski as he walked to the other shoulder of the titan, bringing his welding mask down as he got to work.

"Great" mumbles the grunt as he walks to the core, opening the hatch open as the smoke flooded out, the grunt coughing and waving at the air in turn.

"The Core's smokin" speaks the grunt as he turns to Bakowski, who stopped welding and turned to him.

"Fucking A, you'll have to use the liquid Nitrogen to cool it down" sighs Bakowski as he pointed to the lift which had equipment riddled along the ground.

"How am I supposed to open it without freezing my arm off?" asks the grunt with a smile as he grabbed the blue container, walking to the core as he was ready to release the liquid inside.

"Pour it in" replies Bakowski as he lifted up his welding mask, ready to watch.

"Alright" sighs the grunt as he pops the container's opening, the cold mist flowing out as he began to pour the liquid into the core, a loud cracking and popping coming from inside the core as he finished off the container, closing the hatch as he steps back.

"Go check the OS, I'll keep an eye out for bimbo" jokes Bakowski as the grunt nods, jumping off the shoulder and landing on the cockpit opening as he climbed in.

"Alright, same as the last" sighs the grunt as he begins to wire the device in.

"_External Drive Received, Performing System Check_" pops onto the screen of the device as he leans back, looking out into the massive hangar, looking to the ground.

"There she is" sighs the grunt as the blonde stood below, looking up to the titan's shoulder as she looked like she was about to yell once more.

"Bakowski! Who's in the cockpit this time?" yells Yang, the welding above suddenly stopping.

"Same old same old!" replies Bakowski as he lifted up his welding mask, looking down to the owner of the titan.

"_System Checkup 50% Complete_" rings out the device as it continued through the system.

"Come on" frowns the grunt as he watched the device slowly load up.

"I'm coming up there!" yells from below as he turned to face the opening of the cockpit, eyes wide.

"Oh no" mumbles the grunt as he turns to the device, "Load up faster you fuck".

"_System Check, 68% Complete_" reads out the device as the sound of the noises grew louder.

"Who's in here?" beams Yang as she pops her head into the cockpit, catching sight of the lone grunt who was looking away from her,

"Goddamnit" mumbles the grunt as he turned his head, catching sight of the blonde who was peeking inside.

"Oh, it's you" sighs Yang as she looks up, "Bakowski! This is the same guy!".

"I told you that!" yelled from above.

"_System Check Complete, Would you like to see details_?" pops the device, the grunt turning back to it.

"Yes" simply spoke the grunt as the voice recognition software of the device activates, a massive list of the titan's operating systems popping on.

"_Two Anomalies Detected. Loading Details._

_Titan Core is overheated, require cooldown_

_Left leg is severly damaged, unresponsive_" readed onto the screen, the grunt sighing as he removed the device and standing up, ready to go fix the problems.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Yang as she stops him from walking out, grabbing him by the collar as he tugs him back in.

"Going to fix the problems" replies the grunt calmly.

"Who gave you permission?" asks Yang, smiling cheekily as she was toying with him.

"I did" replies the grunt as he took another step, however the hand pulling him around to face her, "Can you please let me get to work".

"Nope, I didn't give you permission, you don't do a thing" smiles Yang as she suddenly tugs him in closer.

"Umm, what are you doing?" asks the grunt as he attempts to step back, however she tugs on him once more.

"Sending you to work" teases Yang before she shoves him back, the poor grunt falling out of the cockpit as the sound of bumping against metal and a yell goes out.

"Fucking hell!" yells from below as she peeks over the edge, watching as the grunt she had just shoved back was holding onto the titan, dangling from the ground.

"Get to work!" teases Yang as she spits at him.

"That was what I was trying to d...AUGH" blurts out the grunt as he spoke, the spit goes into his throat, surprising him.

"Pfft!" blurts out Yang as she giggled, leaning over the edge precariously over the edge.

"Not funny!" yells from below as the grunt got his feet onto the titan, ready to begin moving to the busted leg.

"Oh shit!" screams Yang as she loses her balance, slipping over the edge and falling downwards.

"Oh no!" panics the grunt as his left arm shoots out, Yang's waist landing onto his left arm as it grasped onto her, keeping her from falling any further.

"H-holy shit" stutters Yang as she looked to the ground below, the grunt struggling as he kept her up.

"Oh this is going to suck for me" frowns the grunt as he leaps off the titan, falling first as Yang fell above him.

He lands hard against the ground before Yang lands equally as hard atop of his stomach, causing him to jerk up in pain as she looked around in disbelief, surprised she wasn't severely injured. The mechanics and grunts stopped what they doing as they turned to the duo who had fallen off the titan, the grunt pinned underneath the pilot holding his back in pain.

"My back" groans the grunt as he held his spine, his face locked in pain as Yang moved off him, looking down to him.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you, but don't think this means anything" frowns Yang as she rubs her own arm nervously, looking away from the grunt.

"So be it" replies the grunt in pain as he looked up to her.

"Oh get up" frowns Yang as she grabs his left arm, tugging on him as she pulls him onto his feet despite his protests.

"I can get up on my own you know" frowns the grunt as he pulled his arm from her grasp, stretching it out as the bones cracked.

"Doesn't mean I can't help" replies Yang as she crosses her arms once more, shooting dirty looks to any bystanders, causing most of the people to resume their activities.

"I'm surprised your willing to help a grunt" sighs the grunt as he placed his hands to his hip.

"What makes you say that?" asks Yang, "Seems a little to stereotypical for you to say that sort of stuff".

"It's the truth Yang, you pilots look down on us, I can't expect you guys to help me if I ask" frowns the grunt in worry, "And at this rate, you guys are going to kill each other.

"We'll win either way" smirks Yang as she watched him closely.

Suddenly his eyes flash in the light as it seems to grow more angered, "And then what? When there's no faction, what will you pilots do? The enemy will just hunt you down" suddenly flares the grunt as he grabs her arm, pulling her closer as his eye was locked on her surprised ones.

"Let go of me!" frowns Yang as she tugs on her arm, however the grunt increasing his grip as he stared her down.

"What will you do? No grunt is going to help you, and it seems that your pilot friends are too busy themselves!" angered the grunt as he points toward Crescent Rose across the hanger, Ruby being grabbed onto by Buck.

"Let go of my arm, or I'm going to beat you" angered Yang as she tugs once more, however her arm still locked into his death grasp.

"When you get past me then what? Maybe if you can learn to stop being a ass, I might let you go" frowns the grunt as his eye moved closer in, only inches apart between their faces.

"That's it!" angered Yang as she throws her right fist into his face, however his left hand grabbing her fist, stopping it inches away from his face.

"How 'bout it pilot?" frowns the grunt as he held her fist in position, refusing to let go.

"You prick" frowned Yang as she attempts to kick him, however weakly hitting his left knee as he still stood tall.

"This is beginning to get embarrassing isn't it?" asks the grunt as he smirked, his strength outmatching hers as he had a better position and grip.

"Let...Me...Go!" flares the blonde as she continued to kick him, however her efforts being in vain as he suddenly drops her onto the ground, pinning her down as he stood atop of her, "Get off me!".

"Why don't you treat us normally?" asks the grunt as he held her arms down, Yang feebly kicking her feet into the air in a struggle behind him.

"Your an asshole!" yells Yang as she was pinned down by the grunt, his face level with hers.

"Nah, I'm just doing this for the better" smiles the grunt as he continued to hold her down, not letting go.

"_**This fuck**_" thought Yang as she darted her head around, however the other pilots either too busy with their titans or being problemed by a grunt. She turns her face back to him as his mouth went on and on about the problems between the grunts and pilots, however Yang's mind in another location as she attempted to formulate a plan to free herself from his grasp.

"Until you can learn to treat a grunt with respect, this problems only going to grow bigger" frowned Kyle as he turned back to her, however Yang having a cheeky and coy smile on her face, "What's with the smile?".

"Let me go please?" asks Yang like a little girl, flaring a beauty look into her eyes as she looked into his eyes, feeling his grasp weaken.

"Can you atleast learn to treat a grunt with respect?" asks Kyle as he leans in.

"Of course" lies Yang into his ear as he nods, getting off her and dragging her onto her feet.

"Now get out of here" orders Yang asa she points away, Kyle nodding as he left, Bakowski returning to work with the welding torch.

**The Mother Of Invention, Orbit Above Angel City**

"We need more pilots" sighs the IMC representative as he sat down onto the head chair, watching to the group of high level military personnel before him.

"We have a list of possible candidates" speaks the man wearing glasses as he adjusts his glasses, the large screen behind him lighting up as a massive list of names popped on.

"What type of candidates do we need?" asks the representative as he raises an eyebrow, the scientist leaning over to one of the other men as he nodded.

"We have developed an experimental program for the new pilots, and we would like for you to pick through them" speaks the large man with scars riddled on his face, the representative nodding, "But of course, we need you to give the description of the type of person you want".

"Someone strong" speaks the representative as he playfuly raises his arms as he flexed his muscles, "Someone tough".

Half of the names move away as the list lowered down, the representative nodding as he scanned the names.

"Someone practical, someone tactical with logic".

Half of the current amount fades away as the names pack in once more.

"Of course, we need someone who can do the impossible".

"Then we can't provide that" sighs the scar riddled man as he shook his head.

"I was exaggerating, I wanted someone who can do his job with prejudice" sighed the representative as he leaned back in his arm chair, a few names disappearing.

"Someone mentally stable", more of the names disappear as 50 remain.

"Would you like to filter in grunts with take outs against pilots?" asks the researcher as he points to the screen.

"That would be excellent, place them in" speaks the representative as most of the names disappear, leaving ten on the screen.

"Titan takedowns" speaks the representative, half of the names disappearing.

"You have only five remaining to choose from, would you like to look through the psych reports?" asks the researcher as he pops on another smaller screen onto the massive screen, the representative pointing to a certain screen as it expands to take up the monitors.

"Ah yes, him" frowns the scar-riddled man as he realized who the representative was reading through, "Excellent in fights, a dumbass in reality".

"His IQ is under 100?" asks the representative as he raises an eyebrow.

"Correct" speaks the researcher, "He is a numbskull for the most part".

"Pass, and rid him from this list" sighs the representative as the psych report fades away, another psych report taking it's place.

"Buck Graham?" asks the representative as he raised an eyebrow.

"IQ of 129, clever fighter, listens to order, not one to give orders" speaks the researcher as the man nods.

"Place him into the program" speaks the representative as the name appears onto the list to the side of the screen.

"Next individual" speaks the researcher as a new psych reports pop up.

"Ramirez" speaks the scar-riddled man, "He doesn't talk much, I've hardly seen him even say a word, however excellent job in performing orders".

"Add him into the program".

"Ah, yes, this will certainly intrest you" smiles the researcher as the grunt's profile popped onto the screen.

"IQ of 134?" asks the representative as he straightens up, "What is he doing in the military? We can use him in R&D".

"He's a fantastic fighter" replies the grunt in blue and white.

"How about his mentality?" asks the representative.

"He's healthy for the most part" speaks the researcher as the representative continued through the psych profile.

"Any known incidents against anything?" asks the representative.

"He's been in arguments against the current pilots" responds the grunt in white and blue.

"Add him to the list"

**That Night, the Cafeteria, The Enterprise**

"Hey Buck!" yells the man as he walks in, Buck popping his head up and looking to the man, "The boys in R&D are calling for ya!".

"The fuck do they want?" frowns Buck, "Don't they know I'm eating?".

"I don't know, hey, your going with him!" replies the man as he points to the grunt next to Buck, the two standing up as they leave the cafeteria.

"The fuck do they want now?" complains Buck as they turn down the hall.

"Hey you two, head for the bridge, the CEO's awaiting for you" suddenly speaks the guard as they nod, taking a left as they began to head for the bridge.

"Okay, now this I gotta see" speaks Buck as the two shared a chuckle, passing by the range as the sound of gunshots from inside blurted through the door as it began to fade as they walked on.

"This has to be important" frowns Buck's friend as they turn the hall, the bridge at the end of the massive hallway.

"Do you think it has something to do with Sarge's death?" asks Buck as he turns to his pal.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure lord dipshit would call us for that" replies his friend with a teasing smile as they enter into the massive deck, a few salutes coming in as they walked down the platform the man in the suit at the end of the aisle facing away.

"Here and present Sir" salutes Buck as he stood before the CEO.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asks the man as he continued to face away.

"No sir" replies the grunt next to Buck as they remained in a salute.

"Well, you wouldn't know" speaks the man as he finally turns around, his icy blue eyes fixating onto the two grunts.

"Then why did you call us here? And cut the bullshit speeches" frowns the grunt next to Buck as he drops the salute, standing carelessly.

"Stay in position soldier" frowns the grunt in blue and white.

"Oh shut the fuck up Reimer, no one asked you a question" frowns the grunt as the other grunt shook his head in disapproval.

"Listen up assholes" frowns the man as he steps forward, cane in hand.

"Oh just say it" frowns Buck as he dropped the salute, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your chosen".

"Wait, what?" asks the first grunt as he stepped forward, Buck joining him.

"You have been chosen for the experimental prog..." started the grunt in white and blue before a middle finger from one of the grunts silences him.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you" frowns Buck as he lowers his hand, turning back to the CEO, "Chosen for what?".

"Chosen for an experimental program to train pilots to new potentials" speaks the CEO proudly as he brought out a slip of paper.

"No strings attached?" asks the grunt as he stepped forward.

"Absolutely not" replies the CEO in reassurance, "Your training begins next week, head to the hangars by 5AM on Tuesday".

"Sir yes sir" sighs the duo in unison as they turn around, beginning to walk out.

"One more thing" speaks the CEO as the two grunts stop, turning their heads.

"Get used to the pilots, they're about to become your life-time partners".

**Angel City, 12PM, The following Day**

"MCOR's still in the area?" sighs Kyle as he began to load in the bullets, preparing for the battle.

"Damn right" replies Jim as he cocked back his weapon.

"Orders?" asks Buck, turning to his squad leader.

"We go in, guns blazing, Secure Bravo Point, and hold it at all costs" replies the squad leader as he loads in the clip, cocking the chamber back.

"Deployment in 50 Seconds, Ready up" instructs the MARVN onboard the dropship.

"Alright... let's rock and roll" smiles Jim as he brings down his visors, calibrating to match his pupil.

"Let's move Echo" smiles Kyle, the squad leader as he brings the visors down, calibrating the targeting system built in.

"Ready up" orders the pilot as he turns his head to the grunts on board, the sound of weapons clicking ringing out.

"Here we go..."

The backdoor opens as the grunts begin to jump out, landing against the ground and forming into their respective squads, ready to move. "Here are the pilots" sighs Buck as he looks up, the eight pilots flying overhead before slamming into the ground before them, quickly breaking and moving out.

"Where's Bravo?" asks Jim as they began to run along.

"Should be in the centre of the district" replies Buck as they began to pick up the pace, turning into a sprint as they moved down the road, teams of grunts moving along behind them.

"Fuuuck... is it in that building?" sighs Jim as he points to the building in the centre of the district, receiving nods from the two squadmates.

"Alright, you two move in from the front, I'll head in from the back" orders the squad leader as the squad breaks apart, the lone grunt moving to the left of the building.

"Tango on the right!" suddenly yells the enemy units as the sound of gunfire goes off, bullets rinkling around him as he ducked behind a wall, the bullets spraying overhead.

"Alright, let's do this...", the words that he said seconds before he rolls out into the open, engaging head on against the squad, however his move surprising the enemy grunts as his bullets spray into them, their screams of pain and splatters of blood ending with the final grunt collapsing onto the ground. "Not bad Lazer" teases a friendly grunt as he brushes past, the lone grunt smiling in turn before he runs into the building, the faint sound of gunfire audible.

"Die you fuck!" yells from overhead followed by the sound of the shotgun going off, the grunt entering the third floor as Buck stood before him, shotgun raised, smoke coming from the barrel, and a corpse of a dead grunt before him.

"Damn dude" speaks Kyle as he walks in, gun raised as they quickly scan the room, Jim joining them as they enter the uplink room.

"Alright, setup the uplink, we'll cover you" speaks Buck as the grunt nods, lowering onto his knees and beginning to establish a connection with Blisk.

"Uplink node activated, we're beginning to download the information" speaks Blisk as their image pops onto his visor, the grunt standing back up and bringing out his carbine once more.

"Why do they need this info exactly?" asks Jim as he turns to face his squad leader, who stood at one of the windows.

"Dunno" replies the leader with a shrug.

"Sniper!" yelled Buck before the familiar sound of the rifle goes off, the bullet shattering through the glass and slamming into Jim, killing him instantly as his pink and red matter spray onto the squad leader, surprising him.

"They got Jim!" yells the squad leader as he rolls away from the windows, the sound of another shot being fired and shattering the glass hinting to his narrow escape.

"Is it a pilot?" asks Buck as he presses up against the wall, looking to his squad leader.

"I don't know! Might be a spectre!" replies the squad leader as he wiped the blood from his visors, giving him a red tinted view of the room.

"He got Jim! We'll make him pay!" angrily spoke Buck as he pops his shotgun out the window, firing blindly before the rifle sounds off once more, the .50 calibre moving into the barrel of the shotgun and igniting the round in the chamber, causing a chain reaction as the gun explodes in Buck's hand, ripping off his left wrist. "My fucking hand!" angrily and painfully cried Buck as he moved away from the window, holding his torn wrist as the blood spilled out, whimpering in pain.

"Fuck!" yells the squad leader as he pulls Buck away from the window, propping him aginst the wall as he searched for something to bandage the wound.

"He fucking got my wrist, he got me" cried Buck in pain, his face in pain as the blood spilled out, beginning to pool at his feet.

"Stay with me here" frowns the squad leader as he snatches the first aid kit from the dead medic's corpse, looking through the items.

"Bandages..." whimpers Buck as his blood continued to pool , the squad leader beginning to tie the bandage at the stump of his wrist maniacally, the bleeding becoming stemmed, however the pain increasing.

"Alright, you're going to be okay" assures the squad leader as he places his Hammond pistol onto Buck's leg, "I need you to watch my back".

"It hurts... so fucking much" whimpered Buck, the extreme burning sensation in his missing wrist frightening and paining him as he grabbed the pistol with his right hand, holding it weakly.

"Okay, it's a pilot" frowns the squad leader as he pressed against the wall, a round slamming through the glass and into the wall.

"This...sucks" pained Buck before he fires the pistol once, killing a grunt who had charged into the room.

"Just hang on, we'll get you out of here" reassures the squad leader as he brings out a standard HE grenade, ready to lob it.

"Use the OS for the perfect throw" advices Buck as he looks around the room, his adrenaline kicking in as his vision brightened and took on a yellow hue.

"Visor, Calculate angle for throw" orders the squad leader as the visors go off, his vision becoming bluer as a blue outline of the angle is shown, giving him a path for the perfect arc on the enemy pilot on the opposite rooftop.

He quickly steps into the vision of the window as he throws the grenade quickly, jumping back as the bullet slams into the ground before him, the explosion rocking in smoke as a pained scream could be heard, "He's down".

"This is Blisk, excellent work on maintaining Bravo, keep it up, and keep on a look out, possible enemy titans are rolling in" orders Blisk, the grunt nodding.

"Enemy titan!" screamed a grunt from below before a green titan steps up against the window, surprising the grunts inside as they jump away.

"Stay quiet" warns Buck as he stares at the window, the titan paying no heed as the grunts remain quiet, pressed up against the wall.

"Clear the area" orders the masive enemy titan as it moves away from the windows, however a flood of grunts entering the room, to find a pair of lone grunts against the wall.

"Tango 12 'o clock!" yells one of the grunts before a bullet slams into his skull, Buck moving his pistol to the other doorway, shooting away.

"We have to hold this down!" yells the squad leader as the bursts from his carbine rings out, green grunts dropping left and right as their bloods conjoined along the ground.

"We have two stragglers!" yelled a grunt, however the sunlight coming from the windows becoming blocked out as the titan had returned, looking into the room.

"I got 'em" speaks the titan before it's fist slams into the room, crushing Buck against the wall and pulverizing Jim's corpse into a thick paste, the lone grunt managing to escape from the hit, seconds before it was too late.

"Buck!" yelled the squad leader in a deep sorrowed pain as his remaining squad member had been killed, "Where the fuck are the pilots?" yells Kyle over the radio, static and panicked yelling coming through as the enemy titan brought it's fist back, ready to finish him.

"Pilots are moving in!" faded from the chaos over the radio, Kyle diving out of the room with Sidewinder, however leaving his carbine as the titan destroyed the room with the next punch, obliterating his weapon as he began to fire Sidewinder at the titan, who brought up it's Arc cannon.

"Time to die punk" speaks the titan as it pulls it's weapon's trigger, the massive electrical arcs erupting from the weapon as the electricity bounced along, missing Kyle by a few inches as he backed up further.

"Suck a dick!" yelled Kyle as he flipped him off, quickly beginning to load up his weapon.

"I don't think so Grunt" smirked the enemy titan as the rocket salvos fire, the swarm of rockets flooding into the battered building as they explode on impact against the walls, knocking Kyle back as he collapsed on the ground, the building shaking slightly as the structural integrity weakened from the beating.

"Still alive asshole!" yells Kyle as the enemy pilot chuckled over his radio.

"A tough one isn't he? Cinder, finish him" smiles the enemy titan before it leaves the building's face, a new red,yellow and green titan taking it's place as it remained quiet, however analyzing Kyle and the smoke obscuring the building.

"Over here!" teases Kyle, willing to tease the enemy despite the situation he was in.

"Dumbass" mumbles the enemy titan before three red canisters bounce along the hall, Kyle looking down to it as it rested against his feet.

"What the fuck is this?" asks Kyle as he examines it, however the lights blinking rapidly as his eyes widened, turning to run as he began to sprint the opposite direction. The explosion rings out as the three canisters explode, knocking him down the hall and into the wall with a powerful force, the grunt laying on the ground motionlessly as his eyes darted around, his visor cracked slightly from the impact.

"Is anyone remaining in Bravo? The building's losing integrity!" yells over the radio, Kyle looking around in confusion as his left leg pained, Kyle struggling up before he lets out a cry of pain, a small shard of metal protruding his upper thigh, blood flowing out calmly.

"Asshole over here!" yelled the familiar male voice as the sound of metal clashing rings out, hinting to a titan battle outside of the building.

**Outside of the building, On the street**

Jaune's titan's fist slams into Cinder's own as the two went at it, Pyrrha busy with Roman's titan. "Give up IMC" smirked Cinder as her titan activates a particle wall, the massive wall shooting out of her titan as Jaune's titan falls backwards, suffering heavy damage from the sudden formation of the explosive wall. 

"Jaune, be careful" warns Pyrrha before her titan takes a heavy charge from Roman's Arc cannon, frying parts of the system as her controls became less reliable, becoming more delayed and jerky.

"This is pathetic for an IMC pilot" smirked Roman before his titan dashes forward, slamming into Pyrrha's unstable titan, knocking it over. Pyrrha's titan drops it's Quad Rocket launcher, Roman's titan smashing it with it's weight as it stood on it. "Absolutely terrible" comments Roman as his titan began to stomp Pyrrha's titan, denting in the cockpit shielding, cracking Pyrrha's view.

"Get off!" yells Pyrrha as her titan activates electric smoke, the thick smoke's electrical component shocking Roman's titan as he dashed out quickly, Pyrrha's titan struggling to get up as most of it's components were damaged.

"I'm baaack~" smirked Roman before his Arc cannon fires once more, hitting the nuclear core as the charge causes a disruption in the system, the core's heat increasing exponentially as a small fire began.

"I got her!" yelled a pilot before he hops onto Pyrrha's weakened and confused titan, opening the core's hatch and rodeoing the titan, firing his carbine away as the fire increased in intensity.

"_EJECT, EJECT, EJECT_" yelled the OS inside the titan as Pyrrha ejects, flying high into the air as the blue light of the titan goes off, the enemy titans and the pilots fleeing as Jaune's titan struggled to get up from the ground, the cockpit battered.

"Oh no"

**Inside the weakened building**

From the hole in the room he was once in, the blue light shines in, hinting to the immediate danger he was in, "Oh fuck oh fuck" whined Kyle as he limped along, heading for the window at the end of the hall. The explosion booms out as the building's support pillars were destroyed in the explosion, the building's integrity becoming exposed as the building rumbled, the ground shaking as Kyle's blood trailed along the curvy path he took to escape.

"Get out of there!" yelled from the radio, hinting to his team's awareness of where he was.

"I'm trying!" yelled Kyle in return, quickening the pace as the sounds of cracking concrete and loud crashing behind him hints to the collapse of the building. He turns his head briefly as he limped along, the ground behind him cracking and collapsing closely behind as he moved forward in a struggle, letting out cries of pain as the metal in his leg pained him.

Another explosion rocks the already collapsing building as shrapnel flew past him, the building's collapse speeding up as the cracking increased, however the real danger still approaching.

"I'm so fucking close!" angrily spoke Kyle as he was closing into the window, however the shockwaves from the explosion shoving him forward as he stepped on his left leg, sending the metal inside into the bone, shattering it as he cried out in pain, stumbling out the window as he fell two stories, slamming into the sidewalk as the building leaned toward him, however his struggles to escape stopping as his energy had disappeared, letting into defeat. "Well, looks like this is the end" sighs Kyle as the building leaned in closer, however a cold metal hand snatching him up, however the finger of the titan sending the pipe deeper into his leg, however saving him from being crushed into a paste.

"That was close" relieves Yang as she had saved him from becoming killed, however noticing his bleeding leg as she grimaced inside the titan, beginning to head back to deployment.

"They killed my fucking squad!" angrily flared Kyle in her grasp as he looked around, his Sidewinder still in hand.

"I know, but the important part is that you're safe" sighs Yang as she walks into the deployment area, members of the company already standing about, awaiting for pickup as the battle had ended with the nuclear ejections and collapse of the central building.

"Hey she's got him!" yelled a grunt as he points to the bleeding grunt in her grasp, Yang setting him gently on the ground, as if he was a delicate porcelain doll that would've been shattered by a small breeze.

"We need a medic!" frowns another grunt as they notice the injured leg, the medics of the company rushing to him as they immediately began to perform trauma surgery.

Yang stepped out of her titan, jumping onto the ground as the grunts around her applaud her actions of saving a grunt, clearly a rare moment. Yang smirked as she enjoyed the moment of cheering and clapping, however turning more serious as she walked to the medics who surrounded the grunt that laid out on the ground, noticing the bloody pipe laid out next to them. "Your bones fucked" frowns a medic as he pointed out the damaged bones.

"I know" replies Kyle calmly, before turning to Yang, "Thank you, so much".

"It's nothing" replies Yang in a humble tone as she kneeled down to be level with the medics, "What's his condition?".

"He has severe bleeding, the pipe bursted the major artery in his leg, if we don't get him immediate medical attention, he'll be dead before he starts his training" speaks the medic quickly, continuing his efforts in stemming the bleeding.

"Starts his training as what?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she began to help with the quick and immediate medical operation, shoving her hand into his leg as she connected the bones together, the other medics trying ot hold the bone in place.

"Don't you know?" asks a medic as he held the bone in place, on of the other medics checking the wound thoroughly.

"Know about what?" asks Yang, still not aware as she continued to hold the bone in place.

"He's going to start training to become a pilot, he's been chosen" explains the medic briefly and vaguely before he points to Kyle's face, his eyes nearing to a shut as the bleeding took it's tole, "Keep him awake".

"Stay with me" immediately starts Yang as she darted to his face, holding his head up as his eyes awakened slightly, still darting around in confusion.

"This sucks" groans the grunt before he lets out a yell of pain, the medics swearing as some blood shot out.

"Just keep it together" orders Yang before she smirks, "That's an order".

"Yang what are you doing?" blurts out from the distance, however Yang paying no heed as she had a duty to perform.

"Mam yes mam" jokes Kyle in turn with a light smile, which was quick to fade as the medics continued to work on the severely injured leg.

"You said you lost your squad?" asks Yang as she leans in closer to help move his head into a more comfortably positioning.

"Yeah, the fucks got the both of them" frowns Kyle as he looked visibly saddened.

"Awww, cheer up" smiles Yang in an attempt to keep the grunt away from shutting his eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asks the grunt in turn, looking up to her with pained brown eyes.

"Maybe the fact that you will become a pilot soon enough?" replies Yang, the grunt looking a little brighter than he was a few seconds prior.

"Yang, I said what are you doing with that grunt!" yells Weiss, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Shut up!" frowns Yang as she turns her head slightly, Weiss becoming quiet as Yang turns back to the grunt who laid on the ground, "Just focus on my voice".

"Can I sleep? I'm tired" sighs the grunt as he was about to shut his eyes and doze off, however Yang slapping his cheek as his eyes widened, frowning slightly, "What was that for?".

"Stay focused, and don't sleep, we need to get you out of here alive" frowns Yang, locked in a rarely seen state of compassion.

"When did pilots care about a grunt?" mumbled from the crowd of grunts surrounding the medical personnel.

"Since now" replied from the crowd as the grunts exchanged surprised talk about a pilot caring for a grunt.

"Well... looks like this can mark the start of a fruitful ending to the Pilot and Grunt dispute" smiles Kyle before he lets out a bloody cough, spraying some blood onto Yang's hand, "Sorry about that".

"It's fine" reassures Yang as she wipes her hand on her pants briefly, "Let's get you out of here".

"We're going to have to lift you into the ship" explains the medic as the pickup ship lands, the grunts not entering as they knew that the injured grunt had to board first.

"This is going to suck... so much ass"

**Author's Note – That's the second chapter! I'll be alternating between my main fan fic and this one, just to make sure it's going to be fair, Thanks a lot for reading, Your pretty awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't remember much about what had happen, however he could tell it must've been a serious injury, as he didn't awaken back on the ground of the battle he remembered being in, the faces of the blonde and medics not being present as he awoke on a soft bed in a neatly kept room, a white and red android's back turned to him as it was busy doing it's job. It turns its head at him automatically upon hearing the rustling of the bedsheets, "Corporal Wasser, you have sustained heavy injuries, do not sit or stand until further notice" orders the android as it turned around to him.

"Huh?" asks Kyle in confusion, "What injury?".

"You have sustained a major injury into your upper left leg... required extensive care... however leg's capabillity significantly reduced... required installation of 'FALS'" replies the android as it began to walk towards him.

"Fals?" asks Kyle before he looks to his injured left leg, where bandages wrapped around the flesh where his injury originally took place, however an added presence of several complicated mechanical and autonomous components to the leg was visible, "What's on my leg?".

"Fighters' Artificial Limb System" replies the android, "Designed to ensure use of disabled limbs... high grade metals ensure lasting of the system and installation of several OS ensures a constant monitor on the leg until further notice".

"So... it's just there to help my leg act as if it was fine?" asks Kyle.

"Correct" replies the android, "You have recently underwent an operation, please await until order from the CEO allows for your departure from the infirmary" before it turns back around.

"I take it my squad mates have received proper burials?" sighs Kyle as he adjusts his head on the soft pillow.

"Correct, their bodies have been deported back to their respective home worlds for their families" replies the android as it returns to fiddling around with medical ingredients.

"How long do I have to stay here for?" sighs Kyle, "I want to get back to my work... I'm not done".

"Authorization is required from the CEO" replies the droid.

"Why would I need his authorization? I've seen hundreds of grunt come here and leave quickly after" frowns Kyle.

"You were selected for the pilot-training program... you are one of the only candidates left alive, you must undergo proper medical attention until you are back to your combat status" replies the droid bluntly.

"So I'm special? Is that it?" asks Kyle straightforwardly.

"It is best if we do not say that terminology... as it may offend others" replies the droid bluntly.

"Tell that to the pilots" remarks Kyle as he willlingly stayed on the bed, looking around the infirmary which he rarely visited.

"Do not say such things about your teammates... we are all on the same team" replies the android as it began shaking a vial, apparently mixing medical alcohol.

"Just... how long has it been?" asks Kyle.

"Please elaborate, I do not understand" replies the android.

"How long has it been since I've... first came in".

"Approximately one week" bluntly replies the android.

"Damn..." mumbles Kyle, "One whole week...".

"You had quite a bit of visitors" suddenly notes the android as it turns to face him, the vial of mixed medical alcohol in hand.

"I had visitors?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"Yes... they did leave messages for you in the case that you recover... would you like to listen to them?" asks the android in turn.

"Please" nods Kyle in turn as the android moves closer to him.

"Alright... should I play from oldest to most recent?" asks the android as it bends over to the IV stand next to the bed, which was pouring more blood into him as it also provided him with nutrients.

"Go ahead" nods Kyle as he looked at the android.

The sound of static steps in briefly before the android announces, "Private Romana, 52nd Anti-Titan Division".

"Are you recording?" asks the familiar female voice as Kyle laid on the bed, looking at the android.

"Oh... Cilcia" remembers Kyle as he quietly laid there.

"Yes... we are recording" replies the monotone voice.

"Oh alright... uh... Hi" starts Cilcia in the recording.

"Hey... is there footage to this?" asks Kyle as the recording was paused.

"Yes, would you like to see?" asks the android as the monitor on it's face fades away the beady eyes, placing in a screen of the recording where his old blonde friend at a chair facing the camera, her hazel brown eyes locked to the camera as her blonde hair glowed in the light.

"Please... continue" nods Kyle as the android resumes the recording.

"So... you got yourself hurt... again... I'm not too surprised" smiles Cilcia in the recording as she leaned back with a warming smile, "I'm sorry about what happened to Buck and Jim... I know you guys were together for a while".

"It's fine..." mumbles Kyle under his breath.

"Anyways... I came by to visit... but your dumbass was to busy sleeping to even talk" as she giggles in the recording, Kyle chuckling lightly in turn, "Get well soon... hope you get transferred to my squad... it'd be a shame to just throw you into battle by yourself" sighs Cilcia as she leaned back in, resting her arms on her knees.

"I hope" sighs Kyle in turn.

"You do know that this is a recording, correct?" asks the android as it paused the recording.

"I know..." nods Kyle, "Please... continue".

"It's just..." trails Cilcia in the recording, "I know it's our job to put others before us... but... try not to hurt yourself too much... alright?" as a worried tone entered her voice, surprising Kyle slightly as she was possibly one of the most carefree person he knew.

"Alright" mumbles Kyle.

"Like I said... get well soon... and I'll... hopefully catch you around..." sighs Cilcia as she seemed more depressed at the end of the recording, "If you ever need someone to talk to... just... hit me up... I'll come around".

"Should we end it here?" asks the monotone voice.

"Yeah... kill the recording..." before the feed abruptly stops, 'END OF RECORDING' coming onto the screen in bright red.

"Hmm... did Cilcia visit today?" asks Kyle as he looks to the android.

"It is early morning... everyone is asleep" replies the android.

"Oh... I see" sighs Kyle, "How many more recordings are there?".

"About 192 more" replies the android, "I am surprised that many came to visit".

"It's just I'm on good terms with everyone... well... most...".

**Later that Day, 6 A.M, Earth Time**

"This is the last recording" announces the android as it prepared to play the tape, "This was taken yesterday".

"Alright... play it" nods Kyle as he knew it was the final video.

"Recording?" asks the blonde as her lilac eyes and long blonde hair surprises him, her unique blue and white pilot uniform hinting to who she was as she sat in the same chair.

"A pilot?" asks Kyle.

"Yes, we are recording" nods the monotone voice.

"Yang, this is a stupid idea... he's just a grunt" walks in a red and black headed girl, Kyle sighing as the typical pilots grunts routine was starting.

"Just be quiet for a sec Ruby" replies Yang as she looked off from the camera briefly.

"This is stupid Yang" sighs Weiss as she entered from the corner of the screen, "I mean... he's just a grunt... he's just a **grunt**".

"So... ignore them" sighs Yang as she turns back to the camera, gesturing to Ruby and Weiss in the background as she takes a breath, "So... I'm pretty sure you remember who I am..." as she looks away briefly.

"Of course I do..." frowns Kyle, "My savior".

"Call me what you like" sighs Yang, "But... let's get one thing straight" as she frowns at the camera.

"Go on" sighs Kyle.

"This is only to repay for you at the titan hangar that day... so... don't think this means anything" frowns Yang at the camera.

"Yeah! This doesn't mean anything!" joins Ruby.

"Come on, let's go" frowns Yang as she immediately stands up, walking out of the camera before the feed abruptly ends once more.

"Is that it?" asks Kyle as he sighs.

"Correct... that is infact... wait... please excuse me" suddenly replies the android as it's visual display goes black promptly, a small beep coming from it as he confusingly watched the android.

"Message and authentication received... you are clear to leave the infirmary" immediately announces the droid as it's visual display returns back the beady eyes.

"Well... that was quick" replies Kyle as he prepared to stand, however the tubes from the IV stand constricts him as the android quickly gets to work on removing it.

"The CEO has requested your presence in the titan hangar" announces the droid as it carefully pulls back the tubes, "Please move there immediately... and do not be surprised if your leg is numb for the duration of this day... as you have been injected with several sedations during your time in the infirmary".

"Got it" nods Kyle as he sits up slowly, cracking a few bones as he exercises his limbs briefly, before carefully setting down his right leg followed by his mechanically enchanced left leg, "Yeah... I still feel a little bit in my leg".

"Good" replies the android, "And your injured leg has been enchanced... it will have more capabillity than it used to... as you may soon... find out".

"Right" nods Kyle as he begins to walk out carefully, his movement being sluggish and jerkish upon returning to his legs. He increases his pace slowly into the hall as the sound of his boots tapping along the corridor of the massive shuttle echoed the halls, a strange silence filling the ship as he approaches the hangar, walking inside as a man in a business suit and several others stood awaiting for him.

"Ah... I see you're well" nods the CEO, the man in the middle as he looked at Kyle's left leg, "And I see the FALS have been placed".

"Why'd you call me down?" asks Kyle as he exercises his left leg briefly, the sound of a strange robotic noise ringing out a few times.

"We want to alert you to the fact that we are about to get you your titan" replies the gold and white grunt in response.

"My titan?" asks Kyle in surprise, "I'm actually being placed into a pilot-training program?".

"An experimental one to be precise" replies a man in a suit next to the CEO.

"So... I'm your lab rat?" asks Kyle.

"Sure... call it whatever you'd like... but I'd prefer to call you an... evolutionary... jump" smiles the CEO.

"Alright... what's so special about me getting a titan?" asks Kyle.

"Well we need to give you a specific chasis" replies the man in the suit, "We will be handing you a sheet of paper listing our specific details you will fill out".

"Alright" nods Kyle as he takes the paper from the gold and white grunt quickly, "When should I give this back exactly?".

"Just stop by the bridge whenever you're finished with it" smiles the CEO before he turns around, "And get used to that leg... you'll be using it for quite a while..." as he began to walk away, the others quickly following and soon leaving the grunt by himself in the light of the hangar.

"A Titan... all for me" smiles Kyle, "Damn... that's pretty tits".

**The Cafeteria, 10 Minutes Later**

He sat alone in the center of the lonely and quiet cafeteria, a steaming mug of coffee on the table, a pen in hand, and the slip of paper on the table as he was reading through the long list of specifications. "_Titan Chasis – Stryder, Atlas, Ogre, Experimental_" was printed onto the piece of paper. "_**Experimental?**_" wonders Kyle in surprise as the detail was extremely vague, nothing more than "_Nimble like a Stryder, Strike of an Atlas!_".

"_**I suppose I can give that a try**_" sighs Kyle as he checks the box, moving down the paper as the next question was a fairly good one.

"_Specify Titan Design – Power, Speed, Toughness, Supplier_" was listed on. "_Power – Titan Core designed to increase weapon power and overall performance of weaponry, however repeated use can cause overheating to core. _

_Speed – Titan Core designed to allow more 'titan' dashes in combat, allows for fast flanking and quick movement_.

_Toughness – Titan Core designed to 'overcharge' shields of the titan, causing significant increase in protection and allowing for head-on assaults for a brief duration, overuse may result in reduced shield capabilities_.

_Supplier – Titan Core is cut down to a smaller space and allowing more room for extra ammunition for Titan weapons. A newly-developed auto-reload mechanism will also be implemented into the system_" was the description for each specification.

He quickly checks "Toughness" before moving onto the next question, however the sound of the cafeteria door opening stops him as he looks straight up, catching sight of the hazel eyes immediately as he knew who it was, "Well... hello Cilcia".

"Kyle?" asks Cilcia in surprise as she looks at him, her eyes drifting from his face down to his mechanized leg, "You can walk now?".

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he turns back to the paper, "What are you doing up this early?" as he readed the question, '_Personal Emblem Engraved onto Cockpit? Yes ( ) No ( )_' as he quickly checks 'Yes'.

"Couldn't sleep" sighs Cilcia as she starts walking to the coffee maker.

"Why? Already miss me that much?" teases Kyle in turn playfully.

"Hey Hey Hey, no teasing your childhood friend" smiles Cilcia in turn as she quickly poured herself a mug. 

"I know Cilcia... that's what you always say to me whenever I try" smiles Kyle in turn.

"Whatcha writing?" smiles Cilcia as she immediately settles next to him, quickly leaning into him as she looks at the sheet of paper he was filling out.

"They're already planning to get me a titan" frowns Kyle, "Looks like my time as a Grunt is numbered".

"Aw..." sighs Cilcia, disappointed to hear such news.

"I'm not sure why they don't put you into the program... I honestly would" sighs Kyle in turn, as he too, was disappointed in leaving his job as a grunt.

The two childhood-friends have known each other for practically their whole lives. They were extremely compatible, and have great relations with one another. They enlisted with the IMC as a promise, that if one joined the Frontier, the other would join them too. Cilcia was placed into 52nd Division for Heavy Grunts, while Kyle was also placed in the same division, they were seperated into two units.

Kyle was placed into a more 'mixed' squad in an attempt to work out the best grunt squad possible, while Cilcia was placed into a squad of heavy grunts as primary anti-titans. Cilcia used a Charge rifle, an alternative Anti-Titan weapon that was famed for intense damage, however requiring plenty of training to truly use like a professional.

"Well... I'm not sure why I wasn't chosen either" sighs Cilcia before she lightly smiles, "But... atleast I know you'll be moving up to a better position".

"Oh don't say it like that" sighs Kyle, "You make it sound like you all are useless" as he brings an arm to her furthest shoulder gently.

"We aren't worth that much compared to a pilot Kyle" sighs Cilcia as she leans into him, "That's what they keep yelling at us... and it's the truth".

"No it's not" frowns Kyle as he pulls her in some more, wrapping his second arm around her, "Without us grunts... there would be nothing to build a pilot from... and without grunts... there's no faction".

"You're right" sighs Cilcia, "I guess it's just the fact that I haven't been sleeping too much that's getting to me" as she yawns before taking the mug of coffee before her, taking a quiet sip next to her dear friend.

"Why don't you get some medicine on that?" asks Kyle as he takes a quiet sip of his coffee in turn, "I'm pretty sure they'll hand some to you... you're one of the best in our division afterall".

"But I'm right behind your squad" sighs Cilcia.

"Yeah... used to... now you're just behind me..." sighs Kyle as he just brought up his deceased squad members.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that" apologizes Cilcia as she turns somewhat sheepish, her hazel eyes twinkling briefly as she looked down.

"It's fine" sighs Kyle in turn as he rubs her arm reassuringly, "It's just a shame that they died... Buck was going to be part of the pilot program too... but he's dead".

"I know" quietly sighs Cilcia as she plants her head into the side of his neck, providing comfort for the both of them as he turns back to the sheet of paper on the table.

'_Tactical Ability for Titan – Vortex Shield ( ), Particle Wall ( ), Electric Smoke ( )_' , Kyle quickly checking 'Electric Smoke' as he looks back up from his sheet of paper and reaching for his mug.

He takes another drink of his coffee as he lets out a relaxed sigh, leaning back slightly as Cilcia adjusts her head in turn, "What's the leg like?".

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle.

"You know... with the FALS installed... what's it like?".

"Not sure... it feels like my leg would normally... but I guess... lighter?" shrugs Kyle.

"That's weird..." sighs Cilcia, "The pilots have something like it... and they keep talking about how so much lighter it is and how it feels faster".

"Well... they have a different system I think" replies Kyle, "Why'd you ask?".

"I was just curious" replies Cilcia.

"Are you sure?" smiles Kyle, "Maybe you want to injure your leg and give this a try?".

"What? No!" frowns Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks playfully.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria bursts open, to reveal none other than the infamous team of pilots consisting of Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake, all who immediately catches sight of Cilcia leaning into Kyle. The two grunts look at them briefly before returning to their casual and teasing conversation with one another, ignoring the pilots completely.

"So... the book's not that bad?" asks Cilcia curiosily.

"Well... the first few chapters weren't too bad... the rest were awesome" smiles Kyle, "The writer definitely got better".

"Really? What's the title of the book?" smiles Cilcia.

"I think it's like... Fool's Dream? Something like that" replies Kyle as he waved his hand at the air, "It's funny to think that my name referred to the protaganist of the story too".

"Are secretly famous?" smiles Cilcia.

"I wish~" smiles Kyle in turn as the two share a small chuckle, before taking a drink from their mugs. His eyes drift back down to the paper infront of him, '_Ordance of Choice – Salvo Missiles ( ), Slaved Warheads ( ), Cluster Missiles ( ), Multi-Target Missile System (MUTMS) ( )_'.

He checks 'Cluster Missile' as he continues onto the next question, '_Extra Gear/Abilities 1 – Nuclear Ejection ( ), Shield Regen Booster ( ), Rapid Autoloader ( ), Dash Charger ( ), Tactical Reactor ( )_'.

He checks 'Nuclear Ejection' as he moves onto the next question, '_Secondary Gear/Abilities 2 – Auto-Eject ( ), Hardened Core ( ), Tactical Extension ( ), Hyper-Hydraulic Hardened Arms ( ), Tactical Accelerator ( )_'.

He checks 'Hyper-Hydraulic Hardened Arms' as he takes a break to look up from the paper, Cilcia busy drinking on her coffee against his chest calmly as he takes a deep breath. His eyes drift away from gorgeous Cilcia to the rest of the cafeteria, the pilots sitting at a table in the corner of the room, quietly eating their breakfast as he could sense their eyes occassionally drifting to him and Cilcia.

He wasn't too surprised if they had assumed that he was dating Cilcia, considering most tended to assume such things about him and her considering their very-close nature to one another. They were like sister to brother.

He takes another breath before returning to the sheet of paper before him, clicking on the head of the pen repeatedly as he read the question, '_Primary Titan Weapon – 40MM Cannon (Includes Burst Fire) ( ), Quad Rocket ( ), XO-16 Rapid Fire Chain Gun (Extended Magazines Included) ( ), Plasma Railgun (Particle Accelerator Included, however weapon is less effective) ( ), Arc Cannon (Capacitator is Optional) ( ), Tri-Threat Grenade Launcher ( )_'.

He quickly checks 'XO-16 Rapid Fire Chain Gun' before moving onto the final question, "_Customized Name for Titan_".

He quickly writes in, '_Albus Flamma_' before clicking the pen one final time, setting it down after finaly finishing the sheet of paper. "Finished?" asks Cilcia curiosily as she peeks over.

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he downs the rest of his coffee, "I'll have to stop by the bridge in a bit".

"Hand it in huh?" sighs Cilcia, "I wanna be a pilot too~ I don't want you to just ditch me as a grunt".

"I won't" smiles Kyle, "I'll try to get 'em to enlist you into the program, I don't want to be left alone with a bunch of other pilots" as the two share a small chuckle once more. "Did I miss anything when I was out?" asks Kyle as he turns to Cilcia.

"Well... we managed to push the Militia back into the Frontier, right now we're on our way to Planet Harmony in the Frontier System X #269" replies Cilcia.

"Hehehe, 69" jokes Kyle, "It's still a sex thing...".

"You're so childish" smiles Cilcia as she playfully punches his arm.

"Wait... so we're heading to Nexus of the Militia?" asks Kyle, "Isn't it sympathetic for them?".

"Yeah... they're trying to run off to their base for help... they've already made it.. so the CEO called in the 9th Division to help with the attack" nods Cilcia, "It's going to be a big battle Kyle...".

"I know" sighs Kyle, "Hopefully I can have time to be a grunt and do what I do best".

"What's the thing you do best?" asks Cilcia.

"Kill shit".

**One Day Later, Orbit of Harmony**

"Alright... Corporal Wasser, you are being assigned to Sergeant Romana's squad for the rest of your time in duty" speaks the gold and white grunt as Kyle packs into the tight square pod.

"Alright, ready-up" nods Cilcia as she slips on the FAS glasses over her eyes, the automated targeting system immediately lighting up and calibrating to her pupil as she took a minute.

"Alright... Team Anti-Titan" smiles a grey-haired man as he brings down the large visors, removing his face and beginning to calibrate the eye sensor.

Kyle silently nods as he quickly slips on his own FAS glasses, calibrating to it before adjusting his combat vest. He pulls on it briefly to ensure it's proper placement before kneeling down on his right leg, checking the FAL system on his left leg.

"Alright... I have no idea if you know how to fight but..." starts a man with orange hair as he slips on his helmet.

"Trust me John... he can fight... he's at the top of the grunt stats" replies Cilcia, "Right above me" as she looks back to Kyle, "We'll be deployed in a minute, finish up Kyle".

"Gotcha" nods Kyle as he stands back up, flipping up the HCOG sight of his carbine and cocking the chamber, loading in a bullet and checking 'Sidewinder' before pressing up against the wall with Cilcia.

"Help me with this" asks Cilcia as she was busy with her Longbow rifle, checking the magazines.

"Got it" nods Kyle as he stands before her, grabbing the safety equipment above her head and bringing it down, holding her to the wall safely before he quickly presses up next to her, bringing down his own safety as the squad of four grunts were in position.

"Alright, send us in" commands Cilcia.

"Good luck out there... the battle's already heating up... reports have titans already running around... your mission... take 'em out" orders the gold and white grunt as all four grunts nod in turn, "Launch the pods".

The door to their pod shuts tightly as the group hold onto their safety harness with all their might, the red lights blinking to alert them of their launch to battle. "Betcha never been sent into battle like this" teases John as he looked at Kyle.

"That's because I don't jump in at the middle... I usually jump in at the start" winks Kyle, "How do you think I get to killing pilots?".

"Wait... you actually kill pilots?" asks the grey-haired man in surprise through his visors.

"Of course" nods Kyle, "It's like killing any other thing... their body armor's decent though... so it takes more bullets than a regular grunt".

"Here we go!" smiles Cilcia as she holds with all her might. Suddenly a massive propulsion hits the pod and the group is ejected with it, quickly going down a long narrow tunnel of the ship at amazing speed as the G-force was exhilirating.

"Woo~" chants John as they exit the tunnel and into space, the thrusters of the pod continuing on as they speeded for Harmony.

"This is great! I prefer this than beginning deployment!" smiles Kyle as he held onto his safety harness.

"This beats your beginning battle anyday!" smiles Cilcia as she reaches to him, hitting his hand playfully as they all look outside the window of the air-seal door, looking as the two flag ships of the IMC hovered in orbit.

"Damn... it looks great out there" smiles the grey-haired man as Harmony's blistering green continents and the luscious blude oceans.

Kyle smiles to Cilcia as she did the same to him, her hazel eyes reflecting off a vague color of the planet outside the glass as his reflected her face. She was absolutely charming, however their moment of admiration for one another stops when the pod begins to rumble, the outside glass being engulfed in flames, "We're entering the atmosphere" announces John.

"Know where we'll be dropping exactly?" asks Kyle as he turns to John.

"In a small town sector... more specifically in the fields... that's where the titans are roaming" alerts John in turn.

"So... we'll be running in a grass field with nothing but Anti-titan weapons?" asks Kyle.

"No... remember the special equipment we've put on?" as she gestured to her's and Kyle's unusually lighter combat armor.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks Kyle.

"You and I have some cloakers... it's not going to last too long, but it'll be enough for us to wreck some havoc safely before we'll have to beeline back into the town" explains Cilcia.

"What about our pilots?" asks Kyle as he turns to the rest of his new squad.\

"They're getting absolutely hammered down there" replies Cilcia as she frowns, "The enemy have far more titans than us... that's why we're being sent in".

"Makes sense" nods Kyle, "Alright... let's do this".

They were nearing the ground as the raging battle on the gorund was visible, corpses laying about, chunks of titans laying around, explosions rocking the skies, the hundreds of men running about in a frenzy with the tens of titans stomping around.

"Damn.. shit's intense" frowns John as he looked out the glass.

"No kidding" agrees the grey-haired man.

"Hey... Can you tell me your name? I don't think I quite got it" asks Kyle as he looked to the visored man.

"Oh... the name's Simmons" replies Simmons from his visors as he pulls out his Kraber AP, a rare weapon for a grunt to wield, however only a good sniper would get access to such a deadly rifle.

It was an anti-material designed rifle, it's stopping power being insane as it tore through the best bullet-proof vest with ease, and if used correctly, could bring a titan down on it's knees, however that was rare.

"Ready up" orders Cilcia as they neared the grassy fields, explosions becoming audible as gunshots ringed around, the sky being grey from the sheer amount of smoke being made in the ensuing battle.

The sound of their weapons clicking to life rings out as their safetys were deactivated. The pod slams into the ground as the safety harness prevents damage to their bodies. The safety harness goes up as they were free to move, the pod door exploding out forcifully onto the field as the sounds of explosions, metal screeches, gunshots, and machine roars fill their ears.

"John with Simmons, head to the town and support Alpha team, they're being pinned into a building!" orders Cilcia as the two grunts nod, before sprinting out in a hurry, bullets rinkling all around them, however their equipment glowing as a temporary-titan shield covers their approach.

"What's the plan Cilcia?" asks Kyle as he stepped onto his mechanical leg, stepping out of the pod with her as they used it as temporary cover.

"We'll get our cloaks going, then we'll rendevous with a friendly titan a little bit off from here" explains Cilcia as she peaks around the pod, catching sight of Crescent Rose being hammered by three different titans, "Actually... that might be who we were supposed to redevous with...".

"We should hurry" frowns Kyle.

"Alright..." before they both turn invisible, their clothing blending into the environment as a visor covered over their face briefly, a distortion being visible as it was their only source of visibillity.

The duo mad dash across the large distance between them and the titans, soon their cloaking stopping instantly as they required a charge up, their visors removing itself as their FALS reactivate.

The FALS system immediately marks the enemy titans in red, keeping Crescent Rose in blue as a profile of the pilot popping to the side of their glasses.

'_Pilot Data, Name – Ruby Rose, Rank – Pilot, Division – Rainbow Squadron, Titan – Crescent Rose (Atlas Class)_' was the basic information before it got into detail further down. Cilcia pulls out her Charge rifle as it begins to prime it's fire, "Kyle, get their attention... we need the pilot alive" orders Cilcia as her weapon was half-way done.

"No, we can't do that right away... if we do that straight away, we'll get spotted. We need our cloaking ready before he engage" replies Kyle, holding onto Sidewinder.

"Good call" nods Cilcia, "My cloak will be ready in a second, you good?".

"Pretty much" nods Kyle as he brings up Sidewinder, "Who starts?".

"You first... lower one of their shields" replies Cilcia as her weapon neared it's charge.

"Firing!" yells Kyle before Sidewinder lets out a flood of micro-missiles, which propel through the air, leaving a trail of grey smoke before slamming into the Ogre class titan, that immediately turns around to them.

Kyle expertly tosses the empty magazine to the side, immediately loading in another as titan prepared to raise it's weapon. He wins the reload as he raises Sidewinder, firing another salvo as it takes out the ogre's strong shields after some effort.

"Here we go!" shouts Cilcia just as her charge rifle thunders out, a massive arc of light shooting out of the weapon and slamming into the titan's weapon, evicerating it as a chain reaction initiates, the rockets of the Quad Rockets exploding in the weapon taking out the ogre's arm as it stumbles back, the eviscerated arm dropping onto the ground with a loud roar.

All the other titans break off from the downed Crescent Rose, all turning to the source of the shot, however those responsible were not there, not a trace, save for an empty magazine and empty coil.

"Alright... Kyle... why don't you try rodeoing?" smiles Cilcia as they snuck behind the titans, that were looking for them.

"Rodeoing?" asks Kyle in turn as they turn around, the foot of an Atlas class titan right before them as he had an easy climb for the reactor.

"Climb to the reactor... shoot the shit out of it" smiles Cilcia, "These don't look like they have electric smoke... you should have an easy and fun time" as she winks at him, "I'll get the Stryder".

"Fine" smiles Kyle before he clings onto the leg of the Atlas class titan, Cilcia herself climbing onto the Stryder with ease as the two's agility were being shown. They easily climb to the top before sensors of the enemy titans go off, a warning bursting out as the titans begin turning about in a frenzy.

Kyle and Cilcia both pull at the reactor shielding, puling it off with ease before grabbing their weapons, Kyle beginning to fire his Carbine into the core as Cilcia fired her R-97 Compact SMG. The titans begin to panic as the only free titan was the ogre, which was out of commision considering it's missing arm and severely damaged systems and destroyed weapon. The Atlas Class and Stryder class titan drops their weapons, reaching their mechanical arms back to get the perpetrators.

This was a first time for a grunt to be rodeoing a titan, as it was quickly noticed as both of their FALS show a picture of Blish popping in.

"Wasser, Romana, this is Blisk... what are you two doing?" asks the man over the radio as he looked at them in surprise.

"Yee~Haw!" smiles Cilcia as her stryder titan was spinning and trying to throw her off.

"In the middle of rodeoing sir!~" replies Kyle before his Atlas spins quickly, nearly throwing him off before he frowns, "Stay still asshole" as he unleashes another clip from his carbine into the core, causing a small fire to start.

The man on the corner of their glasses looks away, apparently talking to another individual before turning back to them, "Excellent work you two... keep it up, once you're finished with the three titans, get the pilot out of her titan and take her to the designated evac point" orders Blisk.

"Copy Blisk" nods Kyle before he unleashes another clip, a massive fire erupting in the reactor as the pilot immediately ejects, sending him hundreds of meters into the air as Kyle breaks off from the reactor, running off it's shoulder and jumping off.

The Atlas class titan explodes in a small explosion, Cilcia finishing off her titan before jumping off, the Stryder also exploding as the ejected pilots flee.

"What about the Ogre..." starts Kyle before the Ogre class titan explodes on it's own, apparently the removal of it's arm being severe enough to destabilize it's core.

"Done... let's get the pilot out of there" nods Cilcia as they begin to jog to downed Crescent Rose, where the cockpit was dent in.

They hop onto the downed Stryder as they immediately run up to the cockpit, quickly working together to remove the door to reveal Ruby, who was unconscious inside, her head bleeding lightly as she was completely out of spot, pressed up against the OS computer, her blood smeared on the screen lightly.

"Damn,.. she was hit hard" comments Kyle as he reaches inside, managing to grab her arm before tugging on her, easily pulling her light body out of the heavily smoking titan.

"No kidding" nods Cilcia before she turns around, "TITAN!" just as rockets explode right before them, knocking them all far away as they hit the ground hard, their FALS system cracked as Kyle coughs.

His mechanical leg was unaffected as it didn't pain, however his entire body aches as he looks down to himself, his combat armor having small tears as his glasses were cracked at the corners, but other than that, he was fine. He looks to Cilcia, who was struggling to stand, she seemed to have taken a lesser hit as her glasses had one small crack, her combat armor in good condition as she was coughing.

Ruby was laying on the grass next to him, her head bleeding being more severe from the explosion, however the light of the sun above is blocked out as the giant metal foot of a titan stood right above him. He looks up as the giant metal shoe prepared to stomp down.

"Damnit..." sighs Kyle as he looks to Cilcia with a worried frown.

"Kyle!" cries out Cilcia before everything seemingly stops.

He looks back up to see a friendly titan holding onto it's foot, '_Myrtenaster'_ being written on in blue on the center chest frame. "Move!" orders Weiss from her titan as she held the foot up, Kyle immediately picking up Ruby with one arm and Sidewinder with the other, jumping out of the way as the foot stomps onto where they just were, Weiss's titan beginning a full on fight against the titan as Cilcia charged her Anti-titan weapon.

Her expression was terrified as she looked at Kyle, however it warms back to normal as she smiles, glad to see he was alive before she focuses to the task at hand, her rifle nearing it's maximum as Weiss was busy taking out the Atlas Class titan's shield out with her plasma rifle, landing the third shot as the shields go down.

Just as the shields deactivate, Cilcia lets loose to her charge rifle, which immediately fires off a powerful line of plasma rail shot at the titan, immediately hitting it's center chest area as the core catches fire, Weiss firing her plasma rifle's final shot in the magazine as it was enough to detonate the titan, killing the pilot inside seconds before he could've ejected.

It started to rain chunks of titan armor, oil, grease, and plenty of other fluids onto the battlefield, however the battle still rages on as Weiss's titan kneels down to Kyle, who was hoisting Ruby over his shoulder.

"Give her to me... I will take her to the extraction" orders Weiss as she holds out on of the titan's hands, Kyle settling Ruby safely onto it before hopping off, Weiss standing back up with Ruby in hand as her titan began to walk away carefully.

He turns to Cilcia, who immediately wraps her arms around him tightly as it surprised him, "Cilcia? What's the next move?" as he gently rubs her head.

"Oh... uh..." nervously trails Cilcia as she breaks the hug, stumbling back nervously before snapping her fingers, "Now we move into the town... we have a pilot running around there needing some help".

"Alright... lead the way".

**Meanwhile, in the Tight Village Sector**

"Ahah!" smirks Yang as her Eva- shotgun goes off, completely obliterating a grunt into blood and organs as she killed him. 

Blake runs in from behind as her Smart pistol goes off, firing across from her rooftop to the next and taking out two grunts with ease, sliding to a halt next to Yang as they look off from their rooftop, the battle of grunts below raging as a few enemy pilots could be seen jumping about.

"That's a lot of worthless grunts down there" smiles Yang as she looked down to the so-called 'Expendables' of the factions, a few spectres running about in the fray.

"I hear you" nods Blake, "It'd be nice if they were actually useful for once", the two being completely oblivious to the fact that two grunts just took out three titans earlier in the battle.

"I know" sighs Yang, "Like... they're so easy to kill... what's the point for them?".

"They're probably just there to annoy us" sighs Blake, "Toughen us up... you know...".

"Zipline, right side" warns Yang as she quick draws her B3 Wingman, firing it quickly as a ziplining militian grunt is hit, quickly losing grip of the tight steel cable and falling off, blood pouring out of his chest as he plunged into the ensuing battle below.

"Good shot" nods Blake before she sits down, dangling her legs over the edge as they looked to the battle below.

"Hey look... it's Mister Mechanical" teases Yang as she points down to Kyle, who was running through the battle with Cilcia, the two firing their weapons as they sprinted at the militians.

"Who's that girl he's with?" asks Blake as she took notice of Cilcia, who was working with Kyle in their rapid-fire-dodge movement.

"I don't know... probably his girlfriend or something" teases Yang in turn.

**On the Streets**

"Cilcia, over my back!" orders Kyle as he bends forward, firing his Hammond at a militian grunt squad hiding behind some collapsed rubble as Cilcia vaults over his back, firing her Hammond pistol at the enemy and hitting a grunt, slamming the round into his head and killing him as they continue their push.

"Kyle, pick me up!" orders Cilcia as she noticed the militian grunts about to engage her with their carbines.

"Gotcha!" nods Kyle as he sprints to his right, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms as she bullets spray over where they just were, Cilcia leaning into him as she fired her Hammond at the enemy, surpressing them lightly.

"Head behind that rubble!" orders Cilcia as she points to some collapsed concrete rubble, Kyle quickly sliding them to safety as he sets her down, bullets heavily landing around them as small chips of concrete rain on them, tapping against their vest and what not.

"Grenade out" calls Kyle as he pulls out his frag, quickly lobbing it over his cover as a scream of pain could be heard, a twitching arm flying and landing infront of them as blood sprayed onto their cover.

"Eew~" groans Cilcia, "Messy...".

"Sorry about that" apologizes Kyle as he wipes some blood off from his arm, peeking over the bloody red cover before a spray of bullets rinkle near him, "Yeah... we can't push up".

"Then we'll attack from above" nods Cilcia as she comes up against the doorway of the building next to them, "Come on".

They rush up the stairs before walking onto the roof, a militian grunt standing alone on the rooftop and firing downwards at the IMC grunts. Kyle runs up to him before spinning to the right and kicking the grunt in the back with his mechanical leg, which had a surprising force as he easily kicked the grunt halfway through the street, the militian splattering red onto the road as more IMC grunts return to the streets. "Holy shit... mecha leg holds a kick" smiles Kyle as he steps back from the edge, loading his Hammond with a new clip, "Ah... damnit... my damn carbine got stepped on by that fucking titan".

"Hey... mines ran out of ammo" smiles Cilcia in turn, "We're both using hammonds".

"Hey... look... it's the pilots" notes Kyle as he points at Blake and Yang.

"Why aren't they helping?" frowns Cilcia as she watched the two pilots giggle with one another.

"Let's find out shall we?" asks Kyle.

"How do we get there?" asks Cilcia.

"Zipline" smiles Kyle before he jumps off the building, his left hand grabbing onto the steel cable semi-tightly as he begins to slide on the cable towards their building, Cilcia right behind before they land onto the building, stumbling to a stop as Yang and Blake turn to them immediately.

"Well if it isn't Mister Mecha" teases Yang as she smirks at him.

"Call me all you want" frowns Kyle, "Why aren't you two helping us? Do you expect a large team of grunts against another large team of grunts and decent pilots will win?".

"See? You grunts are absolutely useless" smirks Blake, "You can't even fend for yourselves".

"Oh!? So it's our fault!?" frowns Cilcia as she gestured to Kyle and herself.

"Of course! You grunts do nothing but bitch and die, we have to do the heavy-lifting" frowns Yang in turn.

"You act like you're the driving force of this army" frowns Kyle, "Big tough gals huh? Oh man, watch out, here comes the big busty bimbos and their bigger fucking titans... run for your lives" as he waved his hands at the air.

"Excuse me?" asks Yang in surprise, "What did you call me?" as she threatningly steps forward.

"Hey... you don't put that kind of tone against Kyle here" frowns Cilcia as she steps forward to Yang.

"Cilcia.. trust me... don't" warns Kyle as he places his arm across her chest, holding her back as he shot Yang a dirty look.

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Mecha... but we can't help it if we drag the entire team to victory" frowns Yang, "Remember... I saved your ass".

"And I've saved yours" frowns Kyle, "We've saved your sister too...".

"What? Ruby?" asks Yang as her smirk drops instantly, becoming panicked and worried in turn.

"Yeah... Ruby Rose" smirks Cilcia.

"We saved her from three titans... ourselves".

"This is Blisk... the enemy are overwhelming us in orbit... we have deployed a dropship to pick you.." starts the man as he appears on all their visors, however static takes over briefly before the feed returns, a small fire visible in the background, "We are bringing you back immediately! Pilots, stand by for evacuation, Sergeant Romana, you and your squad will be a boarding party against the Militian Fleet".

"Copy sir" nods Cilcia before the image fades away, the two grunts nodding to each other before Kyle turns on his radio.

"John...Simmons... you receive the transmission?" asks Kyle over the radio as he and Cilcia saw that their evac was just where they were standing, "Head on to our location... we need to get back to the ship".

"Copy Copy!" beams Simmon before static returns, Kyle turning off his radio before turning around to Cilcia, "They should arrive in a bit... but we'll be part of the docking party?".

"Looks like it...".

**Back on the Enterprise, 20 Minutes Later**

Kyle pulls at his oxygen mask, ensuring it's proper placement as their boarding was going to be hectic. Their plan of attack was to breach the Command Deck, and work to the life support systems, where they will sabotage it before heading into the engine room and taking that out before they get a rough extraction out. The team consisted of Cilcia, Kyle, Simmons, John, Yang, and Ren.

They were all provided with different equipment, as they all had different jobs in the mission. Yang and Kyle were provided with pressurized-combat armor, covering over most of their body as if they wore any regular combat uniform, however their mask being the unique point as they were the designated 'Spacewalker' of the boarding party. They were dressed in standard-issue combat gear for the most part. They were also handed specially-altered jump-packs that had been modified into jet-packs, which they would be using to get to the enemy ship. Kyle was given a few satchel charges in the event of oxygen breaches, and Yang was given two dataknives.

Cilcia and Simmons held onto a bagful of Dataknifes, as their plan of attack was to hack enemy spectres and heavy turrets to carry out an attack on the enemy on their time in the ship. They had an alternate and more secretive route to the Life Support after they finish their hacking inside the Command Deck. They had relatively lightweight armor, and it was considerably, 'provocative' for Cilcia as she was forced to wear a light bullet proof vest for her upper chest, and wearing incredibly tight pants and leggings, leaving her belly exposed in a small gap as the armor absolutely brought out her bust. However the uniform was incredibly flexible, which would be something they'd need considering they needed to be covert in the attack.

Ren and John were given plenty of satchel charges and a active radar pulse to help them move to the objective, as they were going to be navigating the interior of the ship (The Main Corridors) to head to the engine room. Their body-armor were large and bulky, as their objective was going to take them through the heart of the ship and deep into the enemy security.

They were given different weapons to correspond with their objectives. Kyle and Yang were given a pair of weapons for two scenarios, Smart pistols during their 'Spacewalks' and a C.A.R (Combat-Advanced-Round) S.M.G for their time in the ship, their weapons unsurpressed to draw attention to them.

Cilcia and Simmons were given surpressed R-97 Compact SMGs for their covert sabotage, knowing that they needed to be the secret part of the mission considering they had one of the more important roles. They were also provided with specially-altered jump packs, which had no visible exhaust, and made lesser noise compared to the standard issue jump packs.

John and Ren were given unsurpressed Eva-8 Semi-auto shotguns for their mission, as they would be dealing with close quarter areas. They also had Arc grenades in the situation that they need it at times, however they were only handed two each. They were also handed 'Stimulant Shots' which were specially formulated syringes that would boost their active heartrate and increasing their physical endurance and agility.

They all enter their different ejection units, Cilcia, Simmons, John and Ren take up one of the ejection pods, while Kyle and Yang enter an ejection chamber.

"All right... remember the plan" reminds Yang as she adjusts her armor briefly, before loading her Smart Pistol and C.A.R SMG.

"I know" replies Kyle as he loads his weapons quickly, before calibrating the built in Fast-Acquisition-System inside their oxygen masks, locking it with his pupils.

"Alright... Simmons, as soon as we breach... you and I take up the terminals and quickly hack the turrents, alright?" asks Cilcia as she quickly loads her R-97, cocking back the chamber as the weapon clicked to life.

"Got it" nods Simmons as he spinned the surpressor tightly into place.

"Why'd they give you that... skanky looking armor?" clicks over the radio.

"I don't know" shrugs Cilcia back to the radio, "It's really annoying...".

"Doesn't really help protect you either" replies Kyle over the radio as he looked in from the ejection chamber next to their pod, "More like their to show you off".

"Well... gotta do what with you have?" sighs Cilcia as she stands up, looking out to the other chamber as Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Alright... here we go" nods Yang as she enters a readied stance, her jet-jump-pack clicking to life as the blue exhaust was more dominant and present.

"See you in the ship" salutes Kyle to the pod before he turns to face the exit of the ejection chamber.

"Aight... stay safe" beckons Cilcia, Kyle nodding before the two 'spacewalkers' activate their oxygen masks, seconds later, the ejection chamber bursts open and the two inside are immediately sucked out into space, the door quickly shutting after them.

"Alright... stick with me" orders Yang as she professionally uses her pack, quickly flying through the empty space battlefield as chunks of metal, debris, and the occassional railgun shot whiz past them.

"Got it" nervously replies Kyle as he unsteadily follows after her, the two making good progress, just as the boarding-party pod thrusts past them, heading straight to the enemy command bridge.

The pod smashes through the glass and traps itself into the deck, floods of captains, admirals and generals running out as the pod door shoots out, smashing into the metal floor before the boarding party floods out. Cilcia and Simmons dive into the terminals at the side and lower levels of the deck, while Ren and John instantly got to work with the Specter security detail.

Gunshots ringed all over the room as the thunderous shouts from their shotguns dominated in occassionally, Cilcia and Simmons quietly working away at the terminals as John and Ren dealt with any security responses. The final spectre's monitor is smashed from a buckshot of the shotgun as it collapses, John and Ren immediately taking off in a slow and jerkish sprint, entering the long corridor, where glass showed the distant IMC fleet, and two more soldiers flying closely to them.

The door at the other end of the corridor bursts open, and a flood of grunts and spectres immediately start jumping in, shooting away at Ren and Jaune, who fired back in turn. The amount of bullets that hit the walls and floor was amazing, being enough as some metal panels eventually break off the wall, some of the grunts picking them up and using them as a make-shift bullet shield as they slowly made progress against Ren and John, who were practically two super brutes.

Their armor was proving useful as bullets were like sticks to them, bouncing off and rinkling the ground, however the militians were determinned as they continued engaging. They refrained from using explosives as that would risk shattering the glass and sucking them into space.

"You two... take an alternate route... we'll deal with them" orders Yang over the radio as the two space-walkers hit up against the glass softly, the two brutes quickly running out as the grunts and spectres prepared to chase. Kyle immediately pulls out a satchel charge, throwing it at the glass before flying back to keep clear, the grunts looking out the window in surprise before they see the blinking red square.

The explosion shoots out as the glass was instantly shattered, the suction of space instantly pulling out the grunts and killing them as their bodies were violently sucked of oxygen, bloating them as the specters were sent into deep space, Kyle and Yang immediately flying on the outside of the ship as they moved on.

"And... Done!" announces Cilcia as she finishes decoding the turret algorithms, quickly tapping in new ones as the turrets outside begin to change their target, turning back to the Militian fleets before firing away once more.

"Done here" nods Simmons as he steps back from the terminal. They quickly pair up before dashing out of the command deck and into the door in the center of the wall, which would take them to a corridor that would lead to the rest of the ship. The doors open for them as no enemy forces awaited for them, their secrecy being well-kept by the chaos Ren, John, and Yang was making. They look out the glass, and their designated 'guardian' was up against the glass, being none-other than Kyle, who salutes in greeting briefly before scurrying on the surface of the ship, following the covert duo.

They enter the next room, which revealed a large room filled with a squad of grunts and a two specters, who immediately turns at them, quickly attempting to raise their weapons.

Cilcia and Simmons manages to take out the specters and two grunts, however the other two grunts were about to shoot before the soft sound of three bullets passing through glass interrupts them, the two men quickly collapsing forward as they turn around, air being slowly sucked out by three holes in the glass, Kyle nodding to them, his smartpistol held out as he begins to move onto the next room's window.

"He's... quick..." notes Simmons as he watched Kyle expertly move on.

"He is" smiles Cilcia before she hurries to the next door, walking into another empty corridor, "Looks like the other team is doing a good job distracting them...".

**The Other Team**

Ren and John sprinted down the halls and rooms, their shotguns blasting away as corpses riddled the ground, chunks of electronics laid in the blood, and blood against the walls as Yang followed them from the outside, occasionally shooting into the room with her smart pistol. They were making good time, as they were nearing the engine room, however they pass through one more corridor before they enter the seemingly-cafeteria of the ship, where hundreds of grunts stood, quickly firing their weapons as the roar of gun shots surround them, hitting all over them as they immediately take cover.

"Intruders are on board! Get Captain MacAllan to safety!" orders a grunt suddenly. It was unbelievable, one of the most infamous members of the MCOR was present in the ship, and that was none-other than James MacAllan.

James MacAllan, Ex-IMC pilot, joined the MCOR to rid the IMC ever since his colony was taken out.

"Make sure they don't take the ship!" commands MacAllan before he is taken out of the room in a hurry, bullets continuing to spray all over John and Ren.

Yang immediately gets her radio on, "Kyle! MacAllan is making a dash for it... get after him, he just left the cafeteria!".

**On the Other Side of the Ship**

"Got it" replies Kyle over his radio before switching channels to Cilcia and Simmon's own, quickly talking out, "Got to run, MacAllan's making a run for it a bit off from here, I'll be back when I can".

"Watch it Kyle! If MacAllan's on the ship, he'll have a big security detail!" warns Cilcia before he nods, Kyle immediately kicking off the glass and activating his thrust pack, quickly flying at the underbelly of the green ship before popping up at the other side, Yang immediately coming to view.

"That way!" yells Yang through the radio as Kyle nods, turning away and immediately thrusting off, before Yang begins to fire her smart pistol at the glass.

He immediately catches sight of James MacAllan sprinting with a large squad of grunts and three pilots running into the control room, the escape pods being in the next room. He does what he didn't want to ever do, Kyle smashes himself into the glass just as MacAllan exits the room, immediately forcing himself into the next room as MacAllan, the grunts, and the pilots turn in surprise, Kyle struggling onto his feet as he raised his smart pistol, about to engage.

A pilot shoots fire as the smart pistol flies out of his hand, Kyle spinning in turn and pulling out his C.A.R SMG, immediately slipping out 6 bullets and taking out a few grunts before another shot rings out, his C.A.R SMG immediately clattering onto the ground.

"Good try..." smiles MacAllan briefly before he was about to turn into the escape pod.

"I don't think so" frowns Kyle as he lunges forward, however a shot rings out as it hits his vest, causing him to stumble as he hits the wall, sliding onto the ground and coming to a rest at on of the dead grunt's legs.

"All right... let's pack..." starts MacAllan before a burst of shots ring out, the remaining grunts instantly dropping as the pilots collapse in pain, Kyle now standing as he held the smoking barrel of a B3 Wingman.

"Let's take you in... shall we Mister MacAllan?" asks Kyle as he grabs James, pinning him up against the wall with his arm as he prepared to announce for his arrest.

"Why are you doing this?" asks MacAllan as Kyle was forcing him up against the wall.

"Because... I'm part of the IMC" replies Kyle as he reached for MacAllan's other arm.

"But WHY are you part of the IMC?" asks MacAllan in turn, Kyle stopping instantly as he took a moment to process the question.

"Because... I..." trails Kyle as he becomes slightly flustered, unable to answer, "I... I...".

"You don't have a real answer do you?" asks MacAllan as he felt Kyle's grasp loosen. Suddenly Kyle's oxygen mask goes off, a unknown man popping onto the screen, corner of his vision as the man seemed japanese in descent.

"Is this the guy James?" asks the man.

"That's him Bish" replies MacAllan.

"Hey... how the hell did you get into my system?" frowns Kyle as he frowns at the small image of the man, who nervously smiles at him in turn.

"Oh, Sorry?" asks Bish, "Ah... I see... here we go... Corporal Kyle Wasser... 10th Division of Anti-Titans... designated for pilot training...".

"Hey! Are you hacking into our systems?" asks Kyle in turn.

"Don't get aggressive Kyle" smiles James, "Just relax... let's talk this out shall we?".

"Why would I do that? I can kill you right now" frowns Kyle.

"Because... you need a real reason to fight Kyle... just being in the IMC without reason is no good... you're quite a good fighter... I'm surprised you're only a grunt with the IMC... but I'm glad that you haven't been put into their training program".

"Why?" asks Kyle in turn as he was confused.

"Oh you don't know?" asks Bish.

"Course not! I'm only a grunt!" frowns Kyle.

"Ah... you see... the IMC... they don't like... literally train you... they more like, tap into your head and stuff" replies Bish as he playfully gestured at the air, "Real sick stuff... and then... they kinda just.. brainwash them? Is that the right word, brainwash? I guess, and the pilots kind of just... you know...".

"You're terrible at explaining this" comments Kyle.

"What's he's trying to say is... when you undergo IMC's 'experimental' pilot program, you're really just letting them alter your psych... trust me... I know" sighs James as he calmly places a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"So... what now? I'm not sure if I see why you're telling me all this" sighs Kyle.

"James... run!" groans a pilot on the ground.

"Not now Barker... give me another minute" replies James MacAllan before turning to Kyle, who still loosely pinned him against the wall, "Kyle... what is your reason for joining the IMC?".

"Actually... I can answer that" smiles Bish on both sides, "It shows here on his report, 'Joined IMC because of personal promises'".

"Personal Promises?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

"It's... a thing..." trails Kyle nervously, "It's.. a promise with an old friend of mine... I agreed to join the Frontier War if she joined a faction...".

"Who is this... lady?" asks James.

"Cilcia Romana..." replies Kyle bluntly, "Wait... why am I telling you this?".

"Kyle... listen to me" frowns James in all honesty, "The IMC is only going to screw you over... trust me I know".

"How?" asks Kyle.

"Which Colony are you from?" asks James.

"I'm from Earth... Canada specifically" replies Kyle.

"Well... what was the catch for you to join the IMC?".

"Well... they'd get the codes to my bank account" replies Kyle.

"That's what they told me! Then they fucked me over!" frowns Bish suddenly.

"Huh..." trails Kyle.

"Kyle... you're... a heap of potential... you just need to find the right person to turn to... so I'm going to give you an offer" smiles James calmly.

"Go ahead" nods Kyle as he pushes himself away from James, who adjusts his jacket before smiling to Kyle.

"I want you... to do what's right" explains James.

"What's right?".

"I want you... to join the MCOR...".

"You want me... to leave the IMC... to join you?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"You look like a smart individual... we could use more men like you... not afraid to do what's right... the IMC... are ruining people's lives out here Kyle" as James places his hand on his shoulder, "I want you to help us stop them...".

"I... I..." trails Kyle as he was unsure at this point.

"No need to answer me now" replies MacAllan, "I want you to think about it... I'll give you a specific radio transmission... and I want you to report to it by tomorrow on your final decision... whether you will fight for the IMC... or you will fight for MCOR".

"I just... can you please explain everything more clearly to me?" suddenly pleads Kyle, "I want to know what's really happening... I'm only in this war... because my... old friend is here...".

"Kyle... the IMC is just here to mine out resources... their a goliath in the universe... they're destroying people's lives out there Kyle... you believe in what's right... I know that... and I know you will be smart... I want you to join us... help us put a stop to their... oppression!" as MacAllan shakes him slightly.

"That's... that's deep" nods Kyle, causing James to chuckle in turn.

"Do what's right Kyle... join the Militia... let's put a stop to the IMC before they do anymore damage" sighs MacAllan.

"What about me? What do I do with you now?" asks Kyle in worry.

"How about... you let me and my fellow pilots here leave safely... we'll stay in touch... and if you make your decision... like I said... contact us tomorrow... here's the signal" as he hands Kyle a slip of paper, "Just request for MacAllan... then you tell me, alright?".

"Oh... okay" nods Kyle, "What about this situation right now? The Militian Fleet and the IMC fleet?".

"We'll be warping out of here after I arrive on my ship..." replies MacAllan, "Just finish your mission, then return to your ship".

"Alright..." sighs Kyle, "You can take the pod... now go".

James MacAllan picks up the wounded pilots with ease and stuffing them into the escape pod, before turning around to Kyle, "Thank you... and I know you'll do the right thing... take care".

"You too MacAllan" nods Kyle in turn before the pod door shuts, the ejection of the pod activating before it launches out into space, heading straight for the rest of the Militian fleet.

"Well... Good Luck Kyle... and I'll hopefully see you soon" smiles Bish before he winks at Kyle, soon fading out of his visors as his normal radio flickers to life.

"Cilcia... calm down! He's alright!" yells over his radio suddenly, scaring him as he jumps up.

"Calm Down!? He hasn't responded to any radio contact for the past 15 minutes!" yells Cilcia over the radio.

"He's alright! He's probably busy with MacAllan" frowns Yang over the radio.

"MacAllan got away!" comes back over the radio, Kyle being the one who spoke, "The fucker slipped right past me! His pilots slowed me just enough".

"God Damnit!" frowns Yang over the radio.

"Oh Kyle! You're alive!" pops happily over the radio.

"Well... yes" nods Kyle slowly, "Why wouldn't I be?".

"You just went alone against one of the MCOR's best" frowns Cilcia over the radio, "I had to be worried for your sake~".

"Well... I'm fine" assures Kyle, "Is the mission objective completed?".

"Done!" shouts Ren over the radio before a massive explosion rocks the ship, "How do we get out of here!?".

"I'll ask" replies Kyle before he switches channels, "USS Enterprise, this is Corporal Wasser, part of the boarding party... please advise over".

"This is Spyglass... we read you loud and clear" replies the monotone AI.

"Spyglass, we require immediate extraction... objectives have been completed, please advise over!" frowns Kyle as he runs into the next room, being sucked out by the hole in the glass and into dark space, activating his thrusters and flying at the underbelly, searching for the rest of the boarding party.

"Roger... please move to your breaching point... we will have a pick up awaiting shortly" assures Spyglass.

"Copy, moving out" replies Kyle before he switches back to the other channel, "Head on back to our entry point, Pick up's on it's way" orders Kyle as he begins to navigate his path towards the front of the ship.

"Copy... moving out" replies Simmons.

"Got it!" smiles Cilcia.

"Copy Copy~" smiles John.

"Moving" nods Ren.

"On my way" sighs Yang.

**3 Minutes Later**

He leaned back against the railing calmly as he looked to the doors before him, awaiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Suddenly the door to the left opens, and Cilcia runs in, Simmons trailing behind as her expression brightens up upon seeing him instantly.

"Kyle!" beams Cilcia as she eagerly runs up to him, the grunt nodding in turn as he leans off the railing.

"Cilcia..." calmly nods Kyle before he looks out the glass, "Where's the others?".

"They're still on their way" sighs Simmons as he slowly walked to them.

"You're alright!" beams Cilcia as she hugs him tightly suddenly, pressing her head into his vest before feeling the presence of a small cold bullet embedded in his chest, "And you were shot?".

"Maybe" replies Kyle, "Just Maybe" as he playfully smiles, rubbing her head gently before turning serious, "Cilcia... I'll need to talk about something serious".

"Alright" sighs Cilcia, oblivious to his encounter with MacAllan. 

The door in the center opens, Yang, Ren and John bursting in as they run in, "Where's pickup?".

Just on cue, the light of the sun behind them is blocked out as a small dropship was startlingly close to the glass.

"There it is" smiles Kyle before he frowns, "How do we get on that?".

"This is going to take a while...".

**Back Aboard the IMC Flagship, The Enterprise, 30 Minutes Later**

They finally exit the ship, their ammo expended, equipment used, and sweat dripping down their skin. "Cilcia... we need to talk" sighs Kyle as he hooks his arms with hers, dragging hers to the side as Yang watched him do so, before running off.

"What is it?" asks Cilcia as they reach the far wall, standing far from the rest of the crew members as they were all alone.

"I... I... can I trust you?" asks Kyle unsurely as he looks around.

"Of course Kyle" nods Cilcia.

"Right..." sighs Kyle, "Not a word to anybody... okay? This is only going to be between you... and me".

"Between.. you and me" nods Cilcia assuringly "Just talk...".

"When I said MacAllan slipped through my fingers... I was lying... I caught him... but I letted him get away" frowns Kyle.

"Why'd you do that?" frowns Cilcia in turn.

"We... we talked" sighs Kyle, stopping as he looks around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You guys talked?" asks Cilcia.

"Yeah... we talked for the time I was quiet on the radio" replies Kyle, "He... He...".

"Go on".

"He proposed that I join the MCOR to fight against the IMC" sighs Kyle in turn.

"Well... will you?".

"I don't know... that's why I came to talk to you" replies Kyle.

"Well... I... don't know... why did he want you to join?" asks Cilcia.

"To do what's right".

"Then why don't you join?" smiles Cilcia.

"I... don't want to make you my enemy" replies Kyle.

"Who says I'll become your enemy?" smiles Cilcia, "I'll join you with the MCOR... friends to the end... right?".

"Really?" asks Kyle as he brightens up.

"Of course!" smiles Cilcia, "Friends to the End!" as she pats his shoulder, "Where you go... I go... what you see... I see... what you want... I want... what you do... I do" as she smiles warmly.

"Thanks... I'll have to send a transmission to a specific frequency to confirm our acceptance into the MCOR" smiles Kyle.

**Meanwhile on the Command Deck**

"And it seems we have two traitors in our midst" frowns the CEO as he looked at the camera screen.

"So my suspicions were confirmed" frowns Yang, "He never liked us pilots... no wonder why... he was working for the enemy all along".

"That means he must've saved MacAllan on the Militian Ship!" frowns the CEO before he slams the table with his fist.

"Should we deal with him?" asks Blake.

"No... we'll have MacAllan come fetch him... then we'll deal with 'em" smirks the CEO, "I'll show them... my company is the biggest power in the known universe afterall...".


	4. Joining the Enemy

**The Following Morning, Aboard the Enterprise, 4:43 AM**

"Did we have to wake up this early?" complains Cilcia as she rubs her eyes, the only light of the titan hangar shining upon the two figures.

"You know we can't risk a later extraction... any later then we'd risk interference from the IMC" before the buzz of an aircraft entering the hangar fills their ears, the sound of metal clinking onto the ground of the hangar causing them to turn around.

There it was, an MCOR dropship, green and red painted with their symbol painted on. The dropship doors open, and out steps the ACE pilots of the MCOR, followed my MacAllan and a female MCOR trooper. "Is that them?" asks the female as she points at the two IMC gruntsinstantly, her other hand at the holster of her handgun.

"Calm down... that's who's joining us" nods MacAllan, "I see you've smartened up slightly".

"Slightly?".

"I'm just fucking with you" chuckles MacAllan, "I'm glad to see you'll be joining us... no point in wasting so much potential with the IMC".

"That or you're scared that they will use his potential against you" smirks Cilcia in turn.

"That's kinda true" chuckles Barker happily, "Ah... I already like her".

"Oh?" smirks the female MCOR trooper, "You're too quick to like her".

"Hey! She's good looking! It's only natural for men to be attracted to her" chuckles MacAllan.

"Oh? I sense some people will be trying to win your heart" teases Kyle to Cilcia as he leans closer to her.

"Hey... my heart stays where it belongs" pouts Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks.

"Where does it belong?" teases Kyle once more.

"Uh..." nervously starts Cilcia before the tapping of footsteps and the clicks of weapon alarm them.

"Looks like this won't be an easy escape" frowns MacAllan as he slips behind cover of the leg of a parked titan.

"IMC! Twelve 'o clock!" yells out the female trooper as she brings out her Hammond, cocking in the bullet as she took cover with MacAllan.

"MacAllan! You're quite gutsy to board my ship yourself!" smirks the CEO of the company as he held onto his Spitfire LMG, aiming it from his hip as a large security detail was with him. The security detail consisted of three squads of grunts, 5 spectres, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, including Cilcia's Ex-Squad members Simmons and John.

"I knew you'd turn on us!" frowns Yang as she raises her Eva-8 Shotgun at them, slowly walking forward.

"Keep up your guard Yang" warns Blake as her smart pistol registers the presence of the MCOR troops, however unable to lock on correctly due to the distance between them.

"Don't get too close!" warns Barker as he cocks the chamber of his R-97 compact SMG, flipping up the HCOG sight as he peeks from the cover of a titan's legs.

"Walk away pilots! Walk away now and we can leave without a fight!" orders the IMC Kyle as he turns around, standing in the line of fire directly without fear as Cilcia ducked into cover.

"What are you doing!? Get over here!" ushers Cilcia with a frown due to his carelessness.

"Hold on Cils" before Kyle turns back to the CEO of the IMC, the large security detail beginning to turn their weapons to him in turn, "Are you really going to shoot me?".

"I don't know" smiles Simmons.

"Hahaha.." sarcastically laughs Kyle, "Fuck you" before the sound of clinking surprises everybody.

They all look down to their feet, the CEO finding an arc grenade resting against his leg as he looks up with a frown, "You clever fu..." before the explosion erupts. Arcs of lightning explodes out as a chain reaction occurs, an arc starting from the CEO and sparking through the security detail, frying their electronic systems as most of them drop onto their knees in pain.

"Fuck! Arc Grenade!" frowns Blake as her systems were completely fried, her smart pistol not registering anything as her HUD of the_ FAS_ glasses had been deactivated in the current of electricity.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby before the roar of the shotgun rings out.

"Close shot" nods Kyle as he looks to his left arm, his uniform slightly torn as the shot had barely missed him, "My turn" before he quick draws his Hammond.

Yang prepares to fire once more, howevert the Hammond pistol is leveled first, which meant it was the end for her.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby as she watched the pistol aim at Yang's face.

"No! He's going to kill her!" yells out Pyrrha in pain from the shocking of the arc grenade.

"Fuck..." groans Yang as she realized she wasn't going to win this battle.

He hesitates to shoot her face, rather his pistol dropping from her face and aiming at her leg before he fires.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby as Yang crumples to the ground in pain, holding her left leg as her weapon clatters onto the hangar ground.

"Open fire!" orders the CEO to the security detail.

"Get to the dropship!" orders MacAllan as the MCOR and two IMC grunts turn, quickly sprinting for the awaiting dropship at the other end of the hangar.

"Sir! I can't see anything!" frowns a grunt in the security detail.

"The arc 'nade fried my systems!" frowns Ren as he couldn't see correctly, his vision lagged and blurred as errors and uncomputable equations pop onto his _FAS _glasses.

"I have to do everything around here!" frowns the CEO as he quickly raises his Spitfire, immediately aiming it at Cilcia, who was slightly infront of the other betraying IMC grunt.

"Watch out!" warns the MCOR female trooper.

"Cilcia!" before a shot rings out, a loud thud being heard as Cilcia turns her head in surprise.

"He's down!" smirks the CEO, seconds before the sound of three clatterings surprises him.

"Three arc grenades!?" yells Jaune in surprise before all three explode in unison, causing a massive spark as it starts to fry the security detail and CEO.

"Clever bastard!" chants the CEO as his body shook in pain, the electricity surging through him.

"Fuck..." groans downed Kyle as a bullet wound was now present in his left shoulder.

"What happened!?".

**10 Seconds Earlier**

He quickly drops three arc grenades before kicking them back towards the security detail, who were too stunned and focused to notice before he notices the CEO's weapon aiming to Cilcia.

"Watch out!" calls out the MCOR female trooper as he enters the fray, watching as the blue canisters bounce along the ground towards the large security detail. He jumps in the line of fire a few mili-seconds before the shot from the Spitfire LMG thunders out, a massive stinging pain entering his upper left shoulder as he instantly collapses onto the ground, Cilcia turning around to find him sprawling on the floor.

"Three arc grenades!?" yells out from behind him before the familiar sound thunders, a massive surge entering the security detail as it permanently fries the specters, taking them down.

"Clever Bastard!".

"Fuck...".

"What happened!?" frowns MacAllan as he jumps into the dropship, turning around to find Cilcia also jumping into the dropship after him.

"Hey! We're going to accidentally leave one!" frowns the pilot from the cockpit as he taps against the metal door, snapping their attention into the hangar as one of the two grunts laid on the ground, face-down quietly as his right arm attempted to pull forward.

"Got you now!" smiles Blake as her smart pistol recovers, quickly registering the injured Kyle and locking on, ready to fire.

"No!" before a gunshot rings out, her smart pistol's top being shattered into pieces of metal as Blake drops her destroyed smart pistol, Cilcia picking up the injured Kyle quickly as she begins to stumble to the dropship.

"Hurry up!" frowns Barker as he sat in the dropship, holding onto his R-97 lazily.

"Yeah? Why don't you help?" frowns Cilcia as she makes it to the dropship, quickly throwing Kyle on board followed by diving inside, the door closing shut quickly as the sound of gunfire erupts outside, loud tapping against the dropship becoming visible.

"How bad's the shot?" asks the female MCOR trooper as she kneels down to injured Kyle, holding him down onto the floor as she investigated the wound.

"Nothing but flesh" replies Kyle with a weak chuckle.

"Is it?" teases Barker before he prods the wound with the barrel of his R-97, causing some blood to flow out of the wound, "Wooops".

"Hey! You're staining my uniform!" complains Kyle.

"You won't be needing that" smiles Cilcia before she forcifully grabs his uniform, tearing the shirt apart with ease and leaving him bare chested as he raises an eyebrow over his shoulder.

"Why won't I be needing that?".

"You're MCOR now" smirks MacAllan before he slaps the back of Kyle, "You're one of us".

"Don't slap my back, I just got shot" complains Kyle on the ground of the shuttle.

"Oh suck it up" smirks Cilcia, "I've seen you and your leg... this has to be like nothing".

"Oh? I saved you and this is how you repay me?" pouts Kyle as he playfully puffs his cheek.

"You saved me?" asks Cilcia, "No... he had to have tried to shoot MacAllan".

"Yeah... he must've aimed for me" frowns MacAllan.

"No... he shot at you" nods Kyle in turn, "Why do you think I fell behind you?".

"Oh..." nods Cilcia slowly before she becomes sheepish, looking away in embarrassment as the downed Kyle picks himself up and onto his feet, stumbling slightly.

"Hey! They're locking on!" suddenly yells from the cockpit.

"Wait... what?" yells Barker in turn.

"Their ship! It's locking on!" as those in the back rush to the windows, looking back to the distant IMC cruiser's main cannon, which was powering up and pointing straight at them.

"Hurry! Hit the drives!" commands MacAllan.

"Powering up the drives!".

"It's powering up faster!" frowns the female MCOR trooper as she looked out the window, watching as a yellow glow was becoming visible in the main cannon.

"Fucking hurry!" yells Barker as he watches the cannon slowly power up, the yellow glow becoming brighter slowly.

"Come on you fat hunk of junk!" yells from the cockpit.

"Power up you son of a bitch!" yells from the cockpit right after.

"It's about to fire!" frowns Cilcia as yellow glow had a strong yellow-red orb in the center.

"Finally!" as space time begins to warp around the shift.

"It fired!" yells Kyle just as a massive beam of yellow and red penetrates towards them, ripping through space quickly.

"Holy fuck! We might not make it!" frowns from the cockpit, "That thing's getting close!".

"Holy shiit!~" before the ship rips through space and time, disappearing from the sector seconds before the beam tears past where they just were.

**Aboard the Enterprise**

"Damnit!" yells the CEO angrily as he pounds his fist onto the table, cracking the glass in the process.

"They've warped deep into the frontier... we'll need weeks to trace it to where they have went" sighs a cadet in the bridge.

"Well get to work!" orders the CEO.

"I'm... sorry... sir" apologizes the security detail that went with the CEO into the titan hangar, "It's our fault we allowed them to enter the dropship and leave".

"Yes... it is your fault!" frowns the CEO as he turns around, his eyes red in hatred as the air around him glowed in hatred.

"We're... sorry" sighs Blake as she kneels down, the other pilots doing the same as gruntsquickly drop after them.

"This is unacceptable! You are the **best**! Yet you allowed two **grunts** of the IMC to escape with MacAllan and the others!" frowns the CEO as he stomps on the ground, his voice echoing through the bridge repeatedly.

"We understand" slowly nods Weiss, "But we can get them next time...".

"There is no '**next time**'" frowns the CEO, "By then... who knows what can happen? They have two members that know the insides of our infrastructure... two that can fight! The two best Kyles! They can **win** now!".

"Sir... they're still grunts..." starts Pyrrha.

"grunts!? To us they are! grunts? To them? No, to them. They're pilots!" frowns the CEO, "The two can fight! We just let them slip past our fingers into enemy hands!".

"So?" frowns Blake.

"They have an advantage!" frowns the CEO, angrily pointing at the pilots, "You grunts are dismissed! Get out!" as the grunts quickly leave silently.

"How about we just go after them? Take them out in the next run?" suggests Ruby sheepishly.

"There is no next run!" frowns the CEO, "Why don't you get that!?".

"What do you mean? There's always a chance for redemption" frowns Jaune.

"You don't think! Use your goddamn head!" frowns the CEO as he angrily taps his head to gesture at them.

"I don't get it" shrugs Nora carelessly.

"They will train him! He'll become stronger! There won't be an easy kill next time! Who knows what they will do to him? Maybe he'll become a titan pilot... maybe lead the entire MCOR fleet for goddamn sake!".

"I... I..." stutters Ruby.

"We understand".

"Understand? That's not enough!" frowns the CEO, "You need to execute! You need to do the objective! No slacking off! No more failing!".

"Understood sir!" frowns Jaune as he salutes.

"I'm tired of this! One more time... you fail me one more time" as he angrily shook his fist, "One of your families... no more!".

The pilots gasp in turn as they look at him in disbelief, "No! That's simply too cruel!".

"And what's more cruel, is that you don't do your orders! I've trained you to be the best! Best of the fleet! Best of the universe!" as the CEO angrily walks towards the group, "If you don't understand the pain I have to deal with... then your family will!".

"You can't do that! That's not legal!" frowns Weiss.

"Legal my ass! No one cares! I run the IMC, the biggest corporation in the universe! Nothing... Nothing! Will stop me!" frowns the CEO one final time as he stood directly before the group.

"I..." starts Weiss before sighing in defeat, "I understand...".

"Good!" frowns the CEO, "You all will be undergoing extensive and intensive training in the hangar from now on until further notice!".

"No... No!" cries out Ruby, just before a large amount of hands grapple onto the pilots, beginning to pull them out forcifully.

"You can't do this!" cries out Blake.

"No! Not the drill! No more! Please!" cries out Jaune as they were towed out of the room. The door shuts quickly, and silence enstills the room.

"Now... trace that jump signal...".

**2 Hours Later**

"Where are we headed?" asks Kyle as he pulls at his bandages lightly, shifting the bandages to cover the wound more efficiently as he looks outside, the sight of a massive IMC carrier smashed into the surface of the green planet filling his eyes, "Isn't that the missing IMC carrier, _The Odyssey_?".

"Correct you are" smiles Barker, "We brought the fucker down to the planet of Troy... it's one of our big bases now".

"Holy shit... that's cool" smiles Cilcia, "I never thought I'd ever see the old ship again".

"Why?" asks MacAllan.

"We both used to be stationed there" smiles Cilcia, "Isn't that right Kyle?".

"It's true" nods Kyle, "Back when we first joined the IMC, we were stationed on the _The Odyssey_ for regular training for a few months".

"Did you have anything valuable on the ship?" asks MacAllan, "Plenty of personal items were found in the wreckage".

"Actually..." starts Kyle as he gives it deep thought, "There might be something I left... something... we left" as he looks to Cilcia.

"What do you mean" asks Cilcia confusingly.

"You know what I mean" winks Kyle before he hits her arm jokingly, "Remember? King of Hearts?".

"Oh my god... you still had those photos?" smiles Cilcia as she drops her head into her hands.

"Yeah I did!" smiles Kyle, "No way I'd lose those pictures!".

"Why? What's the pictures about?" smiles the female MCOR trooper.

"Hey... Don't get too caught up in their privacy Sarah" warns MacAllan playfully.

"No don't worry" smiles Kyle, "It's just photos as children and growing up".

"So... a scrap book?" asks Barker.

"Pretty much" nods Cilcia, "But... it might be a little more... private..." before her face starts to turn red.

"What does that mean?" asks Kyle curiosily, "Did you have something in that?".

"Touching down in 10 seconds!" chants the pilots from the cockpit.

"Alright... ready up you two... they'll be raising weapons at two IMC gruntsstepping off" sighs MacAllan, "Just keep your cool".

"We're here" sighs Sarah as the dropship lightly bumps onto the surface of the planet, outside the windows, hundreds of arms dealers, militian members, militian pilots, and other smugglers ran amuck, however stopping to look at the ship as the doors open.

"We're back!" smirks MacAllan as he, Sarah, and Barker hop out, the crowds around them cheering in joy.

"Did you kick any ass!?" asks one of the militian members happily.

"No... I already told you... it was an extraction" replies MacAllan before he turns to the ship, "Come on out you two".

"Who goes out first?" asks Cilcia quietly.

"I will" frowns Kyle before he walks to the door, jumping out as the click of weapons and frowns enter the crowd.

"It's that Kyle!" frowns a militian pilot as his Hammond pistol aimed directly at Kyle.

"That bastard allowed the IMC to win back on Angel City!" frowns another militian Kyle as his R101C carbine aimed straight at Kyle.

"No no no calm down" smiles MacAllan.

"Wasn't he part of the boarding party?" asks another militian pilot in confusion, his leg in a bandage and cast, "I could've sworn I've seen him before".

"How's the leg?" smirks Kyle.

"Oh you asshole!" frowns the pilot, "You were the one who shot us back on the ship!".

"Now now" smiles MacAllan, "He's no longer IMC... he's one of us...".

"Cilcia?" calls out Kyle as he turns around, Cilcia sheepishly walking out as a few happy grunts and noises come from the men of the Militia, Cilcia's adorableness and beauty proving enough to charm them.

"They're looking at me weird~" quietly whispers Cilcia as she hides behind Kyle's back, peeking from his side as the men surrounding them had charming eyes turned to her.

"You're just too beautiful for them" winks Kyle in turn silently.

"So... they're one of us?" asks a militian Kyle after a few minutes of awkward staring.

"Yeah" nods Sarah, "One of us".

A massive cheer erupts from the militians all around them as a few jackets are thrown into the air, Kyle becoming confused as he looks to MacAllan, "Is this normal?".

"Yup" nods MacAllan, "Just head on over to the bar... ask for directions... they'll probably try buying you drinks and stuff".

"Right..." nods Kyle before he turns to the cheering Militians, who all beckoned the duo to follow them, "I guess we should follow".

"Welcome to the Miltia!" happily cheers a few militians as they paraded around, leading them through a bazaar like area, headed for the bar that was placed somewhere in the wreckage of the IMC supercarrier. Plenty of items were on display in the different stands scattered in the wreckage, the massive parade of militians partying through as smugglers and arms dealers watch with amusement.

After a few minutes of partying through the ship, they open into the once-cafeteria of the ship, which had been refitted into a large bar as all the heads present turn to them.

"Uhhh..." trails Cilcia.

"They're one of us!" cheers a grunt of the militia before the whole bar joins in the cheering.

"Eheheh..." nervously chuckles Kyle before he and Cilcia are dragged up to the counter, the duo settling down as the parade of militia members surround them.

"What's in your mind?" asks the bartender as he looks over to the duo.

"Bottle of Scotch" replies Kyle.

"And you?".

"Uhh... whiskey" shrugs Cilcia, the bartender nodding before turning to the massive collection of alcohol.

"What's the IMC like?" followed by another hundred questions as Kyle and Cilcia leaned back, surprise in their eyes as they were overwhelmed with the amount of questions directed at them.

"One at a time please!" orders Kyle just before the tap of the glass bottle on the counter draws away his attention, a bottle of scotch awaiting for him on the counter.

"Kyle?" squeaks out Cilcia, "Help me~".

"How about dinner tonight!?" yells from the crowd of militian members as a fight breaks out for Cilcia's attention, who watches in surprise as Kyle quietly drank his bottle of scotch.

"Kyle!" pouts Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks at him, drawing his attention as he places his bottle of scotch onto the counter.

"Yea?" asks Kyle carelessly as he spins around to face all, looking to her.

"Get me a Scotch" suddenly sighs a female voice next to him, surprising him slightly as he looks.

His jaw nearly drops at the beauty as he manages to hold himself together. Next to him sat a blonde, her hair long and beautiful, her skin as white and fair as milk, her blue eyes glowing like gems under light as he was captivated by her.

"Kyle!" frowns Cilcia before he takes a slap to his back, hitting his wound as he lets out a grunt of pain, falling out of his seat and onto the ground as he lets out a pained breath, the argument of the militian grunts stopping as they turn to him.

"Cilcia... you hit the wound~" groans Kyle as he laid on the floor face-down.

"Who are... you?" asks the beautiful girl he had sat next to, her curiosity peaked as she looked down to Kyle.

"Ahh~" groans Kyle on the floor, too busy being in pain to care as Cilcia shakes her head.

"Who are you?" asks Cilcia in turn as she frowns, as she had noticed Kyle's stare at her beauty as the girl takes her semi-threatening voice in stride.

"Christiane Friedrich" proudly states the girl as she enters a proud stature, "You may know my father as one of the high commanders of the Militia".

"Ah!" smiles Kyle as he instantly crawls back onto his seat, ignoring the burning pain in his left shoulder as he was far too captivated by Christiane's charms to care, "Nice to meet you Christiane... I am Kyle Wasser! Ex-IMC? You may know me for some of my shenanigans" as he suddenly took on a fake, flirty and cocky attitude.

"Kyle!" frowns Cilcia.

"Kyle Wasser? Never heard" shrugs Cilcia.

"Lazer?" brings up Kyle.

"Doesn't ring a bell" shakes Cilcia.

"Damnit" sighs Kyle, "I must drown myself in scotch... I wasn't acknowledged by such a gorgeous girl" as he jokingly takes the bottle of scotch, preparing to take another sip.

"Oh?" asks Christiane in surprise, her face somewhat red to his honest compliment as she looks away briefly, her eyes wide open as Cilcia frowns.

"You asswipe!" frowns Cilcia before she punches his arm with all her might, sending out an audible pop as Kyle frowns in response.

"What the hell Cilcia? What's gotten into you?" frowns Kyle, "What's with you now? Now you're punching me and stuff".

"Hey tough guy!" comes from the crowd before a militian grunt steps forward, "I saw you flirting with her!" as he points at Christiane, "Don't you know who she is?".

"Should I be?" cockily responds Kyle with a smirk.

"She's Christiane Friedrich! Her father is one of the big boys of the Militia! If you think flirting with her as soon as you join us is alright, you better have another idea!".

"Oh yeah? Like what" smirks Kyle, Cilcia's frown turning into a smile as she knew what Kyle would suggest.

"You need more respect if you're even going to talk to her! I've been at this for two years! I can't even look at her!" frowns the grunt.

"Oh? Respect? Easy, I'll arm wrestle you" smirks Kyle.

"Oh?" smirks the grunt, "You're on!".

**2 Minutes Later**

"Alright! Lock up!" smiles Christiane as the two brutes lock arms, their hand grasping tightly as they sat across from one another.

"You're going down bud" smirks Kyle, "I was the best in the IMC at arm wrestling".

"You're talking out of your ass" smiles the other grunt, "I've been going to the gym everyday, I've got muscle, unlike your flabby ass" as he shakes Kyle's arm jokingly.

"Just see" smirks Cilcia.

"Alright... no cheating" reminds Christiane, "It's only right if it's fair... cheating is not tolerated!".

"Got it beauty" winks Kyle.

"Got it... mam" nods the grunt before he readies.

Christiane holds their fists together with one hand as she begins to count down, "Three... Two... One!" before she lets go.

The muscles of the miltian grunt rages out, filling up his sleeve completely as veins pop onto the skin, however Kyle's arm maintaining it's neutral state as he yawns jokingly.

"What the fuck!?" asks one of the militian pilots in disbelief to Kyle's easy going.

"How the hell is he keeping himself up?" grunts the dueling militian as he attempts to bring Kyle's arm down.

"Well this is embarrassing" remarks Kyle before he looks to Christiane, "Can I interest you to dinner sometime beautiful?".

"Oh?" asks Christiane, "Not a chance... you can't possibly be that strong" as she smirks.

"Oh really?" asks Kyle before he easily takes down the militian without looking, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Ahh! Fuck!" yells the militian as he holds his aching bicep, getting out of the chair quickly.

"Alright! Me next!" smirks a grey-haired militian as he sits down, "Barry there isn't too tough... let's see how tough you are against a veteran like me".

"If I can kick Spectre ass, I'm sure I can kick human ass" smirks Kyle cockily, "But anything for a chance for dinner with beautiful here" as he playfully winks at Christiane.

"Stop your flirting" frowns Christiane, "Have some chivalry, give your attention to your opponent".

"As you say beautiful" smiles Kyle before he turns to the man, "On your mark".

"Now!" shouts the man before his muscles bursts out, his bicep becoming larger as veins pop out, his face turning more red as he attempts to bring down Kyle, who was yet to move.

"So..." trails Kyle, "What's it like in the MCOR?".

"How the hell is he so strong!?" frowns the man as he attempts to bring Kyle's arm down.

"Come on Frank!" cheers Christiane.

"Got it Chris!" smiles the man before he gives it his all, his muscles bulging out one final time as Kyle still kept them in the center with ease.

"I might have to use my muscles now" frowns Kyle before he starts to flex, his bicep growing slightly larger, however a strong wave of strength hits his arm as he easily takes down his opponent, also slamming his fist onto the table in victory, the militians around them 'Oo~' in admiration as Frank smiles at Kyle while holding his bicep.

"You're good boy... real good" smiles Frank, "The rumors are really true afterall".

"Rumors huh?".

"Me!" cheers a militian pilot before he steps in, lifting up his sleeve as he quickly takes Kyle's fist, "You're going down!".

"Oh am I?" smirks Kyle as he willingly locks arms.

"No holding back... we'll go with all our might alright?" asks the pilot.

"Sure thing buddy" smirks Kyle as Christiane takes his fist, placing them in the center quickly, "Hey Beauty... will I get to talk to you after this?".

"If you somehow beat everyone" smirks Christiane happily, "I don't mind... but you need to fight for it".

"Done" smirks Kyle, "Let's go bud".

"Three... two... one" before a loud smash is audible, a crack becoming visible on the table as the pilot falls out of his chair, holding his arm in pain, "That was quick" comments Christiane in surprise.

"I can't lose infront of a beauty like you" smiles Kyle as he flirts with his eyebrows.

"Alright! Barker's in the scene! Step aside fellas! Let me show you how it's done!" smiles Barker as he jumps onto the seat across from Kyle, "Come on! Let me humiliate your IMC ass".

"How good are you Barker?" smiles Kyle as he locks arms quickly.

"I'm the fourth best in MCOR, Sarah, and some other chick with MacAllan are above me" smirks Barker.

"Let's see how good you are" smirks Kyle as they hold their fist in the center, Christiane holding them down as she begins to count down.

"Three... Two... One!" smiles Christiane before pulling back, Barker flexing his muscles as they rip through the sleeve with ease, veins popping out as his face turned red, budging Kyle slightly, however unable to go anymore as Kyle held him up.

"Holy shit!" chants a few grunts in surprise, "He's holding Barker without flexing!".

"Here's my limit!" smirks Barker before he gives it his all, nearly tapping Kyle out before Kyle's arm flexes slightly, muscle popping out as veins become more visible, quickly causing Barker's hand to fly back to the other side and slam into the table loudly.

"Damn!" chants a few grunts of the Militia as Barker grabs his arm, looking at Kyle in disbelief.

"How the fuck were you only a grunt in the IMC?" asks Barker in surprise and mild fear as he looked at Kyle.

"Let's just say..." shrugs Kyle, "I tried to do what's right".

"Alright step aside" smirks MacAllan as he settles down, "If you can take down Barker so easily, let's see how well you can take me on".

"Let's go James" smiles Kyle as he eagerly grabs his hand, the two locking.

"You're going down! Cap Mac is the third best in the Militia!" chants a grunt.

"You did good... really good... so let it be known... I'm somewhat impressed" smiles Christiane as he takes their fists, putting them in the center, "But it's time for your hot streak to stop".

"Come on bud" smirks MacAllan as he brings back his sleeve, a competitive smile on his face.

"You better beat him Cap" smiles Sarah as she watches in amusement.

"Three... two... one!" smiles C hristiane before she lets go.

"Holy shit" mumbles the crowd as Kyle and MacAllan were equal in the center, MacAllan's muscles completely bursted out as Kyle's muscles were semi-flexed.

"That all you got?" smirks MacAllan in order to intimidate his opponent.

"Tell 'em Cils" smirks Kyle.

"That's only half" smiles Cilcia, "Some people learnt that the hardway".

"What do you mean halfway? That's bullshit" smirks MacAllan, "You have to be talking out of your ass..".

"Just watch" just before MacAllan's fist slams onto the table, letting out a pop as MacAllan seemingly jumps out in pain and amazement.

"This guy's a fucking titan in a human form!" chants a militian grunt as MacAllan held his arm in pain.

"Alright... no more fun and games" frowns Sarah as she sits across from Kyle, "You're going down".

"Am I?" smirks Kyle, "Let's go Sarah" as he locks his hand with hers, "Hey Beautiful... can I still get dinner with you?".

"In your dreams" smiles Christiane, "I might consider it if you beat the best".

"Alright!" smiles Kyle before he turns to Sarah, "On your mark".

"I'm here" suddenly calls out a voice, chills running down several spines as Kyle turns to look.

Ambient red eyes look at him, long black hair that went a little down her waist, her breasts popping out at him. She wore the militia uniform, matching that of a pilot's as several gasps ring out.

"Momoyo!" calls out a few members.

"Wait... someone from Earth?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"I'm from Earth" calls out Christiane.

"Where from?" asks Kyle.

"Luebeck Germany" replies Christiane.

"Who are you?" asks Momoyo to Kyle.

"Kyle Wasser... Ex-IMC".

"Right, best grunt" nods Momoyo, "You look better in person then footage".

"Compliments!" smiles Kyle, "Who are you?".

"Kawakami Momoyo" replies the busty girl, "Kawakami, Japan".

"Japanese huh?" smiles Kyle as he nods, "Good to know they're also from Earth.

"Oh? Who are you beautiful?" flirts Momoyo instantly as she strides up to Cilcia, wrapping her hand around her back as she brings Cilcia into her.

"Three... two... one!" cheers Christiane before she lets go, the two going at it as Sarah's arms flex, small muscles coming out, however her power extraordinary as she holds Kyle in the center, who's muscles were half-flexed.

"Not bad Sarah" nods Kyle before he flexes once more, increasing his muscle size before slowly beginning to push Sarah back.

"No!" frowns Sarah before she gives it her all, managing to slow Kyle down, however his advance still continuing.

"Oh my god he might win!" smiles a few faces in the militia just as Sarah's fist taps against the table, signaling her defeat as she sighs, standing up and joining MacAllans side, all his opponents hanging their heads in shame.

"Oh... you're strong" remarks Momoyo as she moves away from Cilcia, settling down across from Kyle before bringing out her hand, "But I'm the strongest".

"Let's see" smiles Kyle confidently.

"Alright... clear out ten meters" sighs MacAllen as the crowd flees to the walls.

"On your mark" smirks Momoyo to Kyle.

"Now!" chants Kyle before the two go at it.

"Not bad" smirks Momoyo as she increases her strength, beginning to push him back.

"Looks like I have to hit my best!" before Kyle's biceps flex to their maximum, bulging out of his sleeves as his veins burst out, his strength increasing as he manages to push Momoyo back slightly.

"Very good" smirks Momoyo, "But I'm better". She gives it her best as she pushes him back with ease, smashing his hand into the table and shattering the wood as Kyle is thrown onto the ground, the table flipping and rolling about as Momoyo stands up, "But I'm the best for a reason".

"Damn" groans Kyle before he picks himself off his feet, exercising his arm as a few bones pop into place, rolling his neck before turning to Momoyo, who was leaving, "Hey... you're good... real good...".

"I know" before she leaves silently.

"Well..." sighs MacAllan, "I'm pretty embarrassed... but impressed".

Kyle suddenly strides up to Chris flirtatiously, "So... can I interest you into dinner?" smiles Kyle.

"On one condition" smirks Chris.

"Anything for you" winks Kyle.

"My father joins us".

"Done" smirks Kyle before turning around, "To pointless wandering for the next few hours!".

**A Few Hours Later**

"Look at this bazaar" sighs Kyle as he stood alone in the massive open area in the middle of the forest, tables set up everywhere, food stands and merchants alike surrounding the outer circle as people ate and sat in the center area.

He had been napping in a tree for a few hours, as can be told by his messy hair and leaves stuck onto his shirt and pants. He stretches his arms upwards, a few bones popping as he states, "Man... that nap was nice~".

"Excuse me~" calls out a militian grunt before he brushes past Kyle in a hurry.

"No worries" replies Kyle before he turns back to the massive gathering before him. He couldn't spot out any of the people he'd seen earlier, shrugging in defeat as he walks to one of the stands.

"Buy my shit!" smiles a merchant as he gestured to the display of food before him.

"How much?" asks Kyle as he reaches into his uniform.

"It's free idiot! MCOR's on the house" smiles the merchant.

"Oh..." smiles Kyle before shrugging, pointing to a simple dish, "I suppose one of that?".

"Coming right up!" smiles the merchant before getting to work on preparing the meal.

"_**Maybe a seat near the edge won't hurt**_" shrugs Kyle as he looked about, the night sky showing the stars as the simple buzz of chatter and insects ringed his ears. "Here ya go!" smiles the merchant as he held out the plate, plastic utensils already present as Kyle takes it lazily, quickly walking to a table cornered off at the edge and settling down alone.

He begins to quietly eat as the atmosphere around him seemed festive in the environment, his surroundings lit up by torches instead of lights, giving a more natural feeling as he sat quietly, nibbling away. "Spirit of the wind!" chants near him as he turns his head, a man in a red bandana being the source as he was eagerly talking to a merchant, also wearing a militia uniform.

He quickly returns back to his food, eager to get it over with as he ignores the chatter around him, peace entering his mind as he ate.

**The IMC Fleet, Aboard the Enterprise**

"Move Faster!" angrily yells the CEO, the pilots of the IMC all strapped to treadmills that had been set to 20 mph, most struggling to even keep up with the speed, some scraping their legs repeatedly.

"It's 20 miles per hour! Give us a fucking brake!" frowns Blake as she barely stayed on the treadmill.

"Improve! Improve!" chants the CEO, "No more fucking around!".

"We get it!" frowns Blake as she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"He's fucking insane!" frowns Jaune as he barely stayed on the treadmill, one mis-placed step would throw him off.

"Fuck him" frowns Ruby before her treadmill boosts up to thirty miles per hour, throwing her off as she is launced across the room, her body tumbling along the hard cold floor as she lays motionless.

"That will teach you about your mouth!" yells the CEO, "Keep running!".

**Back to Kyle**

The sound of the wood creaking gives away the presences as his eyes open, snapping to his left and across the table, where Christiane, an old man, and a red-head with an eyepatch had settled down before him. "Is this him?" quietly asks the old man as he looks to Christiane, who sat across from Kyle directly.

"It is" nods the red-head, "I saw him while he flirted". Kyle swallows down the final bite of his food quietly, not making eyecontact as the trio quietly talked before him. After a few moments of quiet whispers, the red head clears her throat, "Kyle Wasser... I presume?".

"Correct" replies Kyle instantly and stoicly as he looks up, making eye contact with the lone red eye that was exposed. The girl had red eyes with matching red hair that went a little past her waist.

"Kyle Wasser... I did not expect you to join us" remarks the old man inbetween the red head and Christiane, "I am Frank Friedrich... you may know my daughter as...".

"You mean beautiful right?" flirtatiously starts Kyle instantly, the man sighing in turn as Margit frowns, Chris smiling playfully in turn.

"Right.." trails the man.

"Stop your act with her right now" orders the redhead.

"Coming from who?" asks Kyle in turn as his face turns serious, his eyes turning cold as the redhead takes his threatening stare in stride.

"Margit Eberbach... Pilot of the MCOR" replies the red-head.

"I am also Frank Friedrich... one of the Militian Commanders" announces Frank proudly.

"Uh huh" nods Kyle slowly, "Is something the matter with my manners?".

"You have been far too flirtatious to my daughter" frowns Frank, "She's MY little girl... Men like you disgust me, no pride, no honor".

"No pride? No honor?" asks Kyle, "I see why you'd call me that".

"Oh do you?" asks Frank.

"I was atop of the list in the IMC, best grunt in the fleet" smirks Kyle, "Never liked my profession, but it brought in the money, I had fun shooting punks too". He was playing the 'mercenary' type at this point due to his sheer boredom, supposing that indulging on the commander's complaints, he would seemingly seem cooler and more badass.

"You're more cockier than I expected" frowns Margit.

"I can be cocky... in both ways" nods Kyle.

"What does he mean?" asks Chris cluelessly as she looks to her father's shocked expression and Margit's red face.

"It's better... if you don't know... M'lady" replies Margit as she was wide-eyed at Kyle.

"You..." frowns Frank as his fist is clenched.

"Me..." jokes Kyle in turn as he crosses his arms.

"You're useless! Just a cocky man!".

"I'll point out how you're wrong" bluntly replies Kyle, "I've been in the IMC for a while now... A, the IMC fleet's flagship, _The Enterprise_ holds the CEO, easy target if you can assemble a larger fleet".

"We already knew that" frowns Margit.

"B, the pilots of the IMC are actually very easy to take out, all you need is training for your pilots, and you will be dropping them like flies" replies Kyle.

"We've taken out plenty of IMC pilots" replies Chris.

"C, IMC's vital refuel point for Fleet jumps into the frontier is a refueling station known as 'Demeter'" replies Kyle.

Frank drops his utensils, Margit raises her eyepatch, Chris looks at him in disbelief, all in unison as they all blurt out, "Seriously!?".

"Dead serious" replies Kyle, "Demeter is an exceptionally critical refuel point, however it is heavily guarded by a defense cruiser of the IMC, if we do take it out, we will be crippling and leaving the main fleet stranded in the frontier".

"How did our spies not reveal this?" frowns Frank as he looks to Margit.

"Your spies are more like our spies" replies Kyle, "The IMC are using your spies against you in reality, they're double agents".

"Double agents?" asks Frank in surprise.

"They have spies hidden in the Militia" warns Kyle, "I've already spotted out a few".

"How... do you know this?" asks Frank as his hands shook.

"I'm pretty popular in the IMC" replies Kyle bluntly, "Easy to get information".

"Why are you telling us exactly?" asks Margit.

"Because I'm MCOR... IMC's in the wrong, no more oppression in the Frontier... no more corporate espionage... no more getting fucked over by Hammond" replies Kyle, "I'm tired of schemes... this is the time for action".

"I see..." nods Frank slowly, "Is there any more information you are aware of?".

"There's an IMC airbase on a moon near Demeter... it's using 'dog-whistle' emitters to keep out wildlife" replies Kyle, "If we take out the base, we will be taking out their ammunitions supply and titan reserves... or we can capture the base and take their resources".

"How do you suggest we do that?" asks Frank.

"It's a simple assault mission... all we need to do is cripple Demeter, await a few days before we deploy a fleet into the previous location, the IMC would've abandoned the post for another location, and the base will be packing to leave... which will leave them at their weakest" instructs Kyle.

"You're suggesting for a hit-and-run followed by an assault?" asks Frank, "That's fairly basic".

"It's too basic, IMC wouldn't expect it, they'd expect something complicated like you all have tried constantly".

"That's why they've been able to counter every attack?" sighs Margit.

"Exactly" nods Kyle, "The IMC expects complicated attacks from you, if you attack with a basic tactic, they will not be expecting it".

"I see" nods Frank, "You may be more clever than I thought".

"Don't worry... I give off the impression that I'm a moron" replies Kyle calmly, "I'm smarter than most think".

"Have you taken an IQ test?" asks Margit calmly.

"It's a requirement, so yes" replies Kyle.

"What was your score?" asks Margit calmly.

"138" bluntly replies Kyle.

"Why are you only a soldier? You're a genius, you should be in a higher position" smiles Frank.

"I prefer fighting... Tactics and Strategy are much more uncalled for in my case" replies Kyle, "I've been given opportunities to take better roles, but I've steadily refused".

"Why would you refuse?" asks Margit.

"Too much responsibillity" shrugs Kyle, "I prefer combat... more fun and thrilling".

"I can understand then" nods Margit.

"Sorry to seem cocky" apologizes Kyle right after, "I understand I came off as stupid and cocky, but it's my source of amusement...".

"I suppose I can forgive you" nods Frank, "You've given us important information... and exposed the spies".

"Of course, It is my job now afterall" nods Kyle, before he turns to Chris, who seemed bored, "Well you seem left out".

"It's boring" sighs Christiane, "But it is my job to stay fully aware! Now that the fact that the spies have been exposed, I must keep a look out for them!".

"A little too loud" comments Kyle as eyes were looking at them, Chris blushing in turn as she drops her head.

"Good thing is that you're pulling them out of hiding... they're walking away" comments Kyle as a trio of militian grunts could be seen walking away slowly.

"What do we do?" asks Chris.

"Give me your Hammond" instructs Kyle as he holds out his hand.

"Here" replies Frank as he hands a B3 wingman instead, Kyle cocking back the hammer as he jumps out of his seat.

"I'll be back shortly" before he takes off in a sprint, rushing through the bazaar and after the three slowly-fleeing militian spies that were walking away.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" frowns a few militian grunts as he breaks past them, pushing them to the side as the militian spies turn their heads.

"I knew you'd betray us Wasser!" frowns a militian spy as he draws his weapon, pointing a Hammond at Kyle as a standoff is initiated in the center of the bazaar.

"Goddamnit Kyle!" frowns another spy, "We would've left without a word!".

"That won't happen" calmly frowns Kyle as he raises the B3 wingman at them, ready to engage.

"Traitor!" chants the third and final spy as he raises his Hammond, a three-on-one situation being created.

"No... just righteous" followed by a quick succession of three shots.

The three once-alive spies drop dead onto the ground, a bullet to the head on all three, a clean shot to the forehead as their bodies piled near one another, blood slowly trickling out of the wound and into the dirt ground.

"Bravo" claps from behind him suddenly, "Bravo indeed".

He turns around, Frank, Margit and Christiane being the source of the clapping as the trio had seen his quickdraw.

"Yeah! Fuck spies!" smiles MacAllan as he joins in, clapping as the militian grunts and pilots begin to clap, many nodding their heads in approval to his actions.

Kyle turns around, kneeling down to each corpse before he rips through the collar of the uniform, revealing each individual set of dogtags, ripping them off their persona and stashing it into a pocket, adding it to his collection as he stands up.

"Hand me back my gun" smiles Frank as he extends out his hand.

"Sure thing" smirks Kyle before he spins the gun with his finger, performing a small neat trick with the weapon before tossing it to Frank, who grabs it and holsters it with ease.

"Not bad..." nods Margit in approval. He smiles to himself, content with his performance before an unidentified whisper enters his mind, scaring him as he drops down, a gunshot ringing out as some dirt before him bounces up.

"Fourth spy!" frowns Kyle as he turns around, the perpetrator standing atop of the downed IMC supercarrier's surface as he bolts his sniper, ready to take another shot.

"Kyle!" yells from behind him, the voice being of Cilcia's as he quickly jumps to the side, another gunshot thundering out as more dirt bounces up.

"_**Why aren't they aiming for the higher ups**_**?**" wonders Kyle as he narrows his eyes at the sniper, who bolts another round.

"Cilcia! Something sharp!" orders Kyle as he turns to the crowd, jogging to the side as Cilcia manages to grab the sharpest thing she could find, a **dataknife**.

"That's the only thing sharp!" calls out Cilcia.

"Doesn't matter!" before another sniper shot rings out, pounding the dirt inches infront of him as he turns to the sniper, winding his arm back, holding onto the dataknife.

He was just going to throw the dataknife at the sniper, but he knew what would happen. He throws it with all his might, the metal object flying through the air before impacting the sniper's head, dazing him as the man stumbles forward, falling off the supercarrier and impacting the ground hard, the sniper rifle bouncing onto the dirt as the spy lifted his head up in a daze.

"Boom" before the sniper rifle bangs out for a final time, the high-caliber bullet embedded into the spy's skull as a massive surge of blood shoots out of the gaping head wound, causing the spray to cover his right leg dirtily as he throws the rifle down. "I'm not cleaning up" declares Kyle before he turns back around, everyone shocked and silent as he just took down four spies with ease. He walks back slowly to his original table, silence all around him as heads turned to watch his now special presence return to his seat.

He settles into his seat with ease, a few more whispers starting around him as the rebels begin to talk and admire his calm yet efficient demeanor in battle. Kyle's the first to break the stares from Margit, Christiane, and Frank as he asks, "What's the matter? Never seen me fight?".

"Not exactly" replies Chris, "Is that your normal ability".

"Course" smiles Cilcia as she joins the table, sitting next to Kyle, "He's the best grunt for a reason".

"How come he wasn't a pilot?" asks Margit as she narrows her eyes.

"Let's just say... they consider my... 'psych' as too... unstable" replies Kyle with a frown.

"Unstable psych?" asks Frank with a frown.

"He's too... unstable in the sense that, he'd question orders" replies Cilcia, "The IMC does not like that".

"Oh... I see" nods Frank slowly, "You'd be perfect for the MCOR".

"That's yet to be seen" winks Kyle.  
"Why would you say that?" asks Margit.

"Maybe I just wanna show off" teases Kyle, "Especially in the presence of three gorgeous ladies here".

Cilcia, Christiane, and Margit all blush at his compliment and cocky attitude instantly, looking away as Frank chuckles and shakes his head. "Tell me... what was it like in the IMC?" asks Frank after a few seconds of chuckling, a warm smile on his face in a rare turn of events.

"It was boring" replies Kyle, "Either training or working for your time on shift, then about 6 hours of sleep, then you do it all again".

"So what did YOU do in particular?" asks Christiane curiousily.

"I worked with R&D in maintaining titans" replies Kyle, "OS checks, reactor checks, rewiring, repaneling, you name it, I did it".

"So you've done maintenance before?" asks Frank as he begins his dinner.

"Correct" nods Kyle, "It wasn't encouraged for a grunt, but I just did it because I could".

"Wait, so the IMC didn't encourage you to learn maintenance?" asks Margit.

"Basically" nods Kyle, "They want grunts to stay on task, but they let me off with it because I actually knew how to work".

"You were given special treatment?" asks Christiane curiosily.

"Of course" smiles Kyle before he brings up his left leg, pulling up the pants slightly, revealing the mechanical enchancement, "I was one of the rare few who were given a FALS system after sustaining serious injury".

"You've been injured?" asks Margit.

"Numerous times" nods Kyle.

"A few near-death experiences too" adds in Cilcia.

"Pull up your pants a little more, I'd like to see it" orders Frank, Kyle complying as he raises his leg a little more, placing it onto the table before pulling his pants up entirely, revealing the full-mechanical component that was built into his leg.

"Interesting" nods Margit as she leans in, holding his leg down as she investigated the leg, ignoring the bandages.

"What happened to your leg?" asks Christiane curiosily as she also leans in, paying no heed to the metal and advanced systems around his leg, rather all her attention pointed to the blood-stained bandage.

"Don't ask him" frowns Frank, "This does not look like a FALS system".

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle in surprise, "It's been keeping me up so far... doing what a FALS's supposed to do".

"No... this is different" frowns Margit, "This is a A.F.F.E.S".

"AFFES?" asks Kyle, "The hell does that mean?".

"Automated Fight Flight Enchancer System" replies Frank, "This is usually given to pilots...".

"They told me it was a FALS" frowns Kyle.

"AFFES... interesting" nods Frank, "Are you sure you were just a grunt?".

"I was" frowns Kyle.

"He was" joins Cilcia with a frown.

"I'm not sure if I understand why they'd install such equipment on a grunt" frowns Margit.

"I was selected for their advanced-pilot training program" frowns Kyle, "I was going to be starting it in a week".

"You were?" asks Christiane in surprise.

"Yeah" nods Cilcia in turn.

"huh... no wonders" nods Frank, "Is there any more information you can give us regarding the IMC?".

"They're developing a new titan chasis" replies Kyle bluntly, "Nimble like a Stryder, Power of an Atlas".

"That's not good" frowns Frank, "Not good at all".

"Another chasis?" frowns Margit, "Do you know where they will be developing it?".

"Probably a Hammond Robotics site" shrugs Kyle, "I don't have information on the experimental things".

"A Hammond Robotics site..." frowns Frank, "The only one that would pop into mind would be their largest facility in The Badlands".

"Badlands?" asks Kyle, "Isn't that where the Leviathan is?".

"Correct" nods Margit, "We're aware of a Hammond Robotics Facility in the planet under the abandoned airbase".

"Then I suppose that can be where they are building the titan" nods Kyle.

"Perhaps we may take designs of the titan... build one ourselves" smiles Kyle right after.

"Isn't that stealing?" frowns Chris.

"It is... but it's for the future of the Frontier" nods Kyle, "If we must steal, then we shall".

"We shouldn't steal" frowns Christiane, "If we steal, we aren't doing justice... we wouldn't be doing anything better than the IMC if we steal!".

"Hey... calm down" frowns Cilcia.

"It's fine" replies Kyle as he ushers Cilcia gently, "Stealing is nothing if we will gain a massive advantage over the IMC".

"But it's still stealing" frowns Christiane.

"It's for the greater good" frowns Cilcia.

"We can win the war without stealing!" frowns Christiane, "Justice will always win! No point in stealing, that won't make us any better than the IMC!".

"Cilcia... calm down" ushers her partner once more as she lets out an annoyed grunt in turn, "Christiane... I understand that 'justice is everything!', but we must learn to do what must be done to win".

"But we can win without stealing" frowns Christiane once more.

"Okay... now you're just repeating yourself" annoyingly grunts Cilcia.

"Kill it Cils" frowns Kyle, "Are you suggesting we just destroy the prototype and leave it at that? That won't change anything, they'll just restart the project and build another one".

"Still!" frowns Christiane, "Justice before Schemes!".

"Chris..." sighs Kyle, "This is a scheme for the better... we'll attack the base... take the prototype, finish it, and use it as our own".

"But!" frowns Christiane, "It's not right! It's cunning! It's bad!".

"It's not manipulation" sighs Kyle, "This is just basic thievery...".

"It's still bad" frowns Christiane.

"Chris..." sighs Kyle before he gives up, "Fine... we'll burn the designs at the base... we'll destroy the titan... alright?".

"No taking of anything" nods Christiane, "Justice before Advantages".

"You're right" sighs Kyle in defeat, knowing that talking thievery and smart tactics with Christiane will only result in her opposing him with the term of 'justice' and 'fairness'.

"Kyle... can you come with us to the command room and help us organize a plan?" asks Frank, "You know the IMC quite well... we will need your knowledge".

"Can I help?" asks Cilcia.

"No... it's fine... you will go with MacAllan to pick out a titan... you two are becoming our pilots".

"Pilots huh?" smiles Kyle, "I like it".

**After Dinner, The Command Room**

"We need a course of action if we are going to pull through with the attack on Demeter" frowns Frank as a holographic model of the space-refuel point was visible.

"Now, there will be a powerful IMC defense-carrier guarding" warns Kyle as a holographic model of the armed carrier pops on, "Every week, the defense carrier will dock into the fueling station for a refuel, which would take about 3 hours in total" as the ship docks into the holographic projection.

"When is that in current time?" asks Margit.

"Tomorrow" replies Kyle, "At exactly 3:30 AM, Earth Time, they will dock into the refuel station for a refuel".

"So we have to get the mission underway by then" nods Frank.

"Now... I suggest we send in a covert team" replies Kyle, "No militian uniforms, no militian equipment, just a merchant dress code and a civilian ship".

"Alright... we can get that" nods Margit.

"Now... we will have two teams... designated Alpha and Bravo" orders Kyle, "Alpha will be the main assault group, Bravo will be our covert operations".

"Go on" nods Frank.

"Alpha group will consist of your best fighters... I will be accompanying Alpha team, however I'd like you to take atleast two more soldiers or pilots to help us" orders Kyle.

"I will allow my daughter and Margit to accompany you" nods Frank.

"They are pilots I assume?" asks Kyle.

"One of the best" nods Frank, "Go on".

"Now my colleague Cilcia, will be leading Bravo team... we need two of your stealthiest men to accompany her".

"Then I will find two for you" assures Frank.

"Alpha team will be the first to board the station, they will be armed with surpressed weapons, and they will clear out the IMC grunts present defending the station, before they secure the main exit-walkway that is connected to the cruiser, taking out any security details leaving to check the station".

The hologram shows three figures clearing out red IMC troops about the space station, before they all converge on a walkway connected to the docked defense-cruiser. "During the time that Alpha secures the station, Bravo team will flood out after a few minutes, and will plant bombs on different sections highlighted here" instructs Kyle as the hologram places up four markers.

"What are these targets?" asks Frank as he leans in.

"One for each fuel silo, two there, one on the defense turret here" as he points to a large cannon placed in the refuel point, "And one more to the fuel line connected to the Defense-cruiser".

"What's the point of this?" asks Margit.

"The bombs will take out the fuel... take out the defense turret that might shoot us on our escape... and take out the defense-cruiser by igniting the fuel already present" replies Kyle.

"How will the teams escape?" asks Margit as the hologram changes into a star-map, "IMC cruisers in jump reach will be flooding to Demeter instantly... we'd be surrounded" as several red lines from all the different stars around them.

"We're a merchant ship... remember that" reminds Kyle, "They'll be expecting an assault from a MCOR cruiser here... so they WILL ignore us as we jump past".

"Is that it?" asks Frank.

"No..." replies Kyle, "Since several IMC cruisers will bunch up at Demeter to investigate, this will leave several of their previous posts free".

"Are you suggesting we take those posts?" asks Christiane.

"Precisely" nods Kyle, "If we can place two militian cruisers per post, we will be able to take over a large area of the system... and we will be crippling the IMC forces".

"We do not have the amount you need" frowns Frank.

"In that case... do you have any... _Hunters_?".

"Only one" frowns Frank, "I hope you weren't expecting us to have a lot of hunters... we don't have that type of arsenal".

"In that case, the teams will just jump back here" replies Kyle, "This will become a strategic victory... all we need is to execute it".

"Alright... good luck" nods Frank, "You'll need it".

"I don't need luck... All I need is competence from my team, and this'll be an easy war"

**Author's Note – And that's the chapter! Thank you all for reading, you're all the best :). Now just going to add a side-note, Christiane, Frank, Margit and Momoyo, are existing characters from an anime known as 'Majikoi', and they will be thrown into the story. This will be a 'harem' situation, so I thought I'd just get that out of my chest. Once again, Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day ^_^**


End file.
